My Week with a Werewolf
by TonksForever36
Summary: Tonks joins the Order of the Phoenix and meets a certain werewolf. Will they be friends or something more?
1. Prologue

Prologue-The Recruitment and Meeting Remus

It began on the 30th of June, when I got a visit at work from the last person I would expect, Albus Dumbledore. I had just arrived at my cubicle in the Auror office when Scrimgeour told me I had a visitor in the Atrium. I did not want to go, as it would have meant missing a very important conference. My Auror instincts told me it had something to do with the return of Lord Voldemort, so I put my work aside and Disapparated to the Atrium.

Dumbledore was sitting on the fountain, and looked up as I approached. "It's good to see you again, Nymphadora," he said standing and holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and said, "Wotcher, Professor, please call me Tonks."

"Of course, Tonks, please sit down. There is a very important matter I need to discuss with you." I sat next to him on the fountain, and wondered what he could possibly need to talk to me about.

"Tonks, I am sure you aware that Lord Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor, I am," I replied. "It has only been six days since his return, it seems to be the entire wizarding world is talking about, yet it also seems to be that no one wants to believe it. I can assure you, Professor that I do."

"Thank you, Tonks," Dumbledore said. "We need all the people we can who believe, which is why I am here. I understand you recently qualified as an Auror?"

"Yes, Professor, I qualified last year. I am amazed I managed to qualify at all."

"Why would that surprise you? You earned excellent marks on your N.E.W.T.'s and your abilities as a Metamorphagus can only aid you in your duties," Dumbledore said.

"They do, Professor," I explained. "I had no problem with the concealment and disguise parts of training, but because of my clumsiness, I nearly failed the stealth and tracking portion of the training."

"There is something very important I need to ask you, Tonks," Dumbledore said. "But it is not safe here. I have already spoken to your parents, wards have been cast upon your home, I believe it is safe to Apparate there and discuss this matter."

"All right, let me go to my cubicle to get my things and talk to Scrimgeour, and then we can go," I said.

"Retrieve your things, Tonks, but do not worry about speaking to Rufus, I have already explained the situation, and he has given you the rest of the day off," Dumbledore explained.

I Apparated to my cubicle, grabbed my traveling bag, made sure my wand was up the sleeve of my coat, locked my drawer, cast wards on them, then Disapparated back to the Atrium.

"Take my arm, Tonks, and think very clearly of your home," Dumbledore said.

I did as instructed, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, and when I opened them, we were in the living room of my home.

"Nymphadora, is that you?" asked my mother's voice, coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum, it's me," I called. "Excuse me, Professor, I should go speak to my parents."

"Do not concern yourself with me, Tonks. I will wait for you to come back," Dumbledore said.

I went into the kitchen. Both my Mum and Dad were there, looking as concerned and confused as I felt. "Nymphadora, do you have any idea why Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet with us?" my mum asked.

"No I don't, Mum," I replied. "I was at work filling out Death Eater reports, when Scrimgeour told me I had a visitor in the Atrium. I spoke with Dumbledore, but he didn't think it was safe to discuss whatever matter at the Ministry. He said he spoke with both of you, and that you had agreed to meet here."

"Yes, Dora, we did," my dad said. "We know whatever needs to be discussed is very important, and that the three of us need to hear what Dumbledore has to say."

"Ted, I don't think this is a wise idea," my mum said worriedly, looking at me. Her remark made me nervous, and I began to bite my nails.

"Dromeda, I don't think there is anything wrong with simply hearing Dumbledore out, I can't guarantee what he needs to discuss won't put Dora in danger, but she is an adult now and an Auror, she has great instincts, and she has always made good decisions."

"All right, Ted, you and Nymphadora go in the living room, and I will start the tea."

My dad and I went back to the living room and sat down across from Dumbledore, but not before I tripped on the leg of the coffee table.

"Are you all right, Nymphadora?" my mum said coming in with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Yes, mum, I'm fine, slight loss of dignity, nothing new there," I said.

"I see what you mean about being clumsy, Tonks," Dumbledore said, taking a cup of tea. "But right now that hardly matters. I came to ask you if you would be interested in joining a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix. It existed during Lord Voldemort's first reign, and has reconvened. Joining the Order is dangerous, Tonks, but the simple fact is, we need all the assistance and Aurors we can possibly get."

"Forgive me, Professor," my mother spoke up, looking from me to Dumbledore and back again, "Since you cannot guarantee Nymphadora's safety, I don't think I can allow her to join."

"Mum, it is not your choice, whether I join or not!" I exclaimed, my hair turning red. "I am an adult now, like dad said, and whatever this Order of the Phoenix does, it sounds like they need all the help they can get."

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, you may be an adult now, but we are still your parents, and we have to decide what's best for you," my mum said.

"Dromeda, I have to agree with Dora. There are lots of Death Eaters, just like last time. We should know, half the family in league with Lord Voldemort. Your sister, Bellatrix, is a Death Eater, whether she is in Azkaban or not. Narcissa is married to Lucius, he is also a Death Eater."

"Ted, what's your point?" my mum asked.

"The point is, it seems that there have always been more Death Eaters than Order of the Phoenix members. We never belonged, but I remember the first Wizarding War and what was lost. Harry Potter lost his parents, Neville's parents were tortured by Bellatrix and Barty Crouch, Jr. until they were driven insane. They don't even recognize their own son."

"I don't want that to happen to Nymphadora, that's why I don't want her to join, Ted," my mum said, still looking at me, as if trying to convince me.

"Ted, Andromeda, I understand you are concerned for your only daughter's safety. I can assure you we have some of the best witches and wizards as members of the Order, if I can give you the names, perhaps it will put your mind at ease," Dumbledore said.

"All right, Albus, please tell us the members," my mum said, finally looking at Dumbledore.

I picked up a cup of tea, but by this point, my hands were shaking. I could barely hold the cup, so I put it back on the tray, amazed I didn't spill it. I didn't hear one word Dumbledore said about the Order members until he came to the name "Sirius Black"

"Sirius Black is a member of the Order, Professor?" I interrupted. "I heard he escaped from Azkaban two years ago, but I didn't think it would be safe for him to be a member of the Order."

"I am afraid it isn't, Tonks," Dumbledore said sadly. Fourteen years ago, when Lily and James Potter were murdered, Sirius was falsely accused by Peter Pettigrew of betraying them to Voldemort. This is untrue, it was Peter who betrayed them, simply because Peter was threatened with death by Voldemort if he did not reveal where they were hiding."

"I knew Sirius was innocent, I just knew it. I never believed he would betray Lily and James, he was too much of a friend," I said.

"Well, that decides it, Nymphadora, there is no way you are joining a secret society that has a murderer as a member," my mum said decidedly.

"Mum, Sirius is not a murderer!" I exclaimed. "He is my cousin, and I barely got to know him, before he was wrongly thrown into Azkaban. That's something I would like to do before I die!"

"Nymphadora, you are only 22 years old. I don't think you are going to die anytime soon," mum said.

"You know what I meant, mum!" I said. "Dumbledore asked me if I would like to join the Order, all I am asking for is time to think. Can I at least have that?"

"Yes, Tonks, time to think is more than fair. Take as long as you need, and Owl me when you have made a decision," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor. I promise I will Owl you no matter what my decision," I said.

Dumbledore Disapparated from the house, and I went up my room to think. It was hard when I need to make a decision, the last place I need to be is inside. I waited until the sun set, and went out to the backyard to look for Sirius, not my cousin, as I have no idea where he is, but the star in the sky, otherwise known as the Dog Star. For some reason, when I see that star, I know I will make the right decision. I closed my eyes and thought, and after what seemed like a very short while, I made a decision.

I went back in the house and told my parents. Of course, my mum tried to change my mind, but I would not be swayed. I am not sure if they approve or understand, because I am not sure I do either. I think they respect my decision, though.

I owled Dumbledore who sent the details several days later. Dumbledore told Scrimgeour I would be patrolling Hogsmeade and Hogwarts several days a week. I do not know whether this is true, but it is a believable excuse as to why I will not be at the Ministry.

Dumbledore and I Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, childhood home of Sirius. Walking down the hall I nearly tripped over the house elf, who promptly called me a blood traitor. Sirius told Kreacher to leave me alone. I sat down to wait for the other members. The only other member there was Remus Lupin. I shook his hand, he seems nice enough. I noticed the scar on his face, I wondered if it was from a Death Eater attack, but I did not ask.

A short time later, a friend of mine from Hogwarts arrived. Her name is Roma Ringwhite. I am embarrassed to admit I had forgotten about her, even though we were both in the same year at Hogwarts and both Hufflepuffs. She became an Auror shortly before I did, and her twin brother Ronan, a Gryffindor, is a trainee healer at St. Mungos.

After the other members arrived, Dumbledore explained our responsibilities, which were indeed patrolling Hogsmeade and Hogwarts for Death Eaters, to stake out where Death Eaters were believed to be living or hiding, and to see if anyone in the Ministry was in league with Voldemort.

The next few months were extremely busy. On the 2nd of August, Dementors showed up in Little Whinging, attacking Harry and his cousin Dudley. Harry conjured his Patronus to drive them away, but was expelled for using magic in the presence of a Muggle. I fabricated a letter sent by Muggle post informing them that they had been short-listed in the "All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition."

With them out of the way, the Advance Guard, which included Remus, to escort Harry to Grimmauld Place. Harry underwent a disciplinary hearing, and thanks to Dumbledore and Harry's neighbor, Mrs. Figg, the charges were dropped.

I went on many stakeouts with Remus, whom I quite enjoyed spending time with. On one of them, he felt comfortable enough tell me he was a werewolf. He also told me about the Wolfsbane potion, which allows Remus to keep his human mind when he transforms. That is why it is safe for him to stay at headquarters. He stays curled by the fire until the sunrise. I told Remus I would not mind spending the night with a werewolf. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I had just said. I quickly explained I did not mean it the way it sounded. I meant that if Remus would like some company during the full moon, I would gladly give it. Remus smiled and thanked me.

Several days later, during an overnight stakeout, Remus and I were ambushed by Death Eaters outside one of their homes. I don't know how they spotted us. A duel ensued in which I was hit with the stinging jinx on my right hand. I was in such pain I dropped my wand. Remus took my arm and we Apparated back to headquarters.

After Roma looked at my hand, she confirmed it was indeed the stinging jinx, but because she thought it might have come from a Death Eater, she suggested I go to St. Mungos to have Ronan look at it. Remus came along, and we were told my hand would be fine.

I was put on desk duty at the Ministry for the next few days while my hand healed. Remus showed up to fill out a Death Eater report, as he was a witness. Later sitting by the fountain in the Atrium, Remus apologized for what happened. I told him it wasn't his fault, but I could tell he still blames himself. The article Rita Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophet did not help any. The article stated that Remus cast the stinging jinx and one of the Death Eaters deflected it. That may be true, but it's still not Remus' fault that I was injured.

My parents also read the article, and mum owled me trying to convince me to quit the Order. I refused, saying that the Order needed me and no matter what, I was staying. I didn't say that I thought Remus needed me too. He has Sirius, but he needs more than one friend.

After my hand healed, Roma and I went on a stakeout together as it was the full moon. I wanted to spend it with Remus, but Sirius volunteered first. The second night, I went to the attic and found Remus asleep next to the fire. I covered him with a blanket, curled up in the chair next to the fireplace and fell asleep. I left before he woke up. He never even knew I was there.

A few nights later, on another overnight stakeout, I made an idle remark about Sirius, saying "He's still handsome, isn't he, even after Azkaban?" Remus replied, "I suppose you've fallen for my old friend. He always got the women." Before I could stop myself, I replied, "You'd know perfectly well who I've fallen for, if you weren't too busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice."

At first Remus appeared happy that I had said that I had fallen in love with him. However, several days later, Remus came to my room at headquarters and said, "I understand that you have feelings for me, Tonks. I cannot be with you because I am too dangerous, and Wolfsbane or not, I cannot risk hurting you. I'm sorry."

After that, Remus would not spend time with me, barely spoke to me, and volunteered for the most dangerous missions. It seems he would rather walk to his death, rather than admit his feelings.

Two months passed and at the beginning of October, Remus volunteered to spy for the Order by living amongst werewolves, in an attempt to turn them to Dumbledore's side. I'm afraid Remus will not come back. Just before he departed, I left my room not to convince him to stay, but to say goodbye, and tell him I love him, for I may never have the chance again.

Remus was already standing at the front door, with his back to me.

"Remus?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Nymphadora, you can't convince me to stay, so please don't try," Remus said

"I'm not, Remus," I replied. "I simply came to say goodbye and no matter what happens, I love you."

Remus said, "I know you love me, Tonks, but I'm sorry, I can't." With that, he turned and walked out the front door. I heard him Disapparate seconds later. With nothing left to do, I ran up to my room, and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1-A Place to Stay

Chapter 1-A Place To Stay

Another boring Wednesday at Grimmauld Place was still going on. The meeting seemed to be

dragging on forever. The only members of the Order sitting at the table were myself, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Roma, and Ronan. I was not paying much attention, as I was staring at Remus, who was sitting across from me. I have been doing that a lot lately, ever since he came back from being underground with the werewolves.

"Tonks, you've volunteered to patrol Hogwarts and Hogsmeade the 7th through the 10th, with Remus starting the 8th, correct?" Sirius asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Tonks?" he asked again. "Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" I snapped at my cousin, my hair turning red.

"Now that you've decided to stop staring at Remus, perhaps I can have an answer before Christmas, it's only 17 days away," Sirius said.

"Of course, what was the question?" I said.

"The question was, 'Are you patrolling the 7th through the 10th with Remus starting the 8th?' Sirius said.

"Yes, I am, and I wasn't staring at Remus," I said.

"No one said you were, Tonks," said Molly, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"All right, if we can back to business," said Remus. "There is still the matter of deciding where I am going to spend the full moon, starting tomorrow, for the next 8 nights."

"All right, Remus needs a place to stay, so let's think. How about Hogwarts dungeons?" I asked

"Too dangerous, the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons. Since Severus told the Slytherins about my condition, I had no choice but to resign. I also had to promise not to set foot inside the castle while students were there," Remus explained.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" I asked. "After all, that is where you hid once a month and the students are convinced it's haunted."

"Too risky," said Sirius. "That's the first place Death Eaters would look."

"What about here?" I asked. "Grimmauld Place has an attic."

"Still too risky, Death Eaters were spotted near here just two days ago. If they find me here, the last thing we need is them finding out I am a werewolf, but they may already know," Remus replied.

"Well then, Moony, it looks like we are out of ideas," Sirius said.

"There has to be a solution, Padfoot," Remus replied.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I stood up from the kitchen table and said, "He can stay with me, he can stay at my flat."

The whole room fell into stunned silence. "Tonks, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm not Remus, but you need somewhere to spend the full moon. I am not trying to make up for what I said a few months ago, I am simply offering. Accept it or not, it's your choice," I said.

"I hate to say this, Padfoot, but she's right," Remus said.

"All right, Tonks, we accept your offer," Sirius said. "But you have to understand you are taking a risk, and precautions have to be taken."

"I understand that, Sirius," I replied "but what's life worth if you don't take risks, especially for a friend?"

"I knew you would say that," Sirius replied, with a smile on his face.

Remus spoke up saying, "Since the full moon starts tomorrow, I would like to Apparate to your flat tonight, so we can set up the spells."

"All right. I'll go pack." I said.

I left the kitchen, and started down the hall, tripping over Kreacher on the way. I know I'm dead clumsy, but must that house elf always get in the way?

I went upstairs to the room with I shared with Roma and Ronan. I packed my trunk, which didn't take long. I don't own that many things, and the most important thing to me, which I have had since I was eleven, before I even started at Hogwarts. After I had finished packing, I sat on my trunk, and looked around the room. My thoughts began to wander, mainly saying, "Tonks, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" and "Why in the name of Merlin did you offer to let Remus stay with you?" My thoughts wandered again, this time to why Roma had become a Death Eater. I heard rumors she was kidnapped after leaving Hogwarts. I haven't asked Roma or Ronan about this, because they don't like to talk about it.

"Tonks, are you ready?" Remus' voice cut into my thoughts.

"Yes, Remus, I'm ready. I just want to say goodbye to everyone."

I went downstairs and hugged them goodbye. Roma gave me a ten-day supply of Wolfsbane potion and her lunar calendar so I would be able to track the moon properly. I took Remus' hand, thought very clearly of my flat's living room, and the next thing we know Remus and I were there.

We set our trunks down in the corner of the living room.

"This is my flat, Remus," I said. "It's not much."

"I like it," Remus replied.

"Thanks, how about I give you a tour, then I can make some tea and we can discuss the protection spells?"

"That sounds great Tonks, thanks."

Again, before I even know what I was thinking, I said "Dora."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Dora," I repeated. "Call me Dora, I don't like it as much as being called Tonks, but I can deal with it."

"All right, Dora. Would you happen to have any Earl Gray tea?"

"Sure," I replied. "Follow me and we'll start the tour. My kitchen is rather small, I'm afraid."

"It's bigger than mine, Dora, and I especially like the rubber ducks on the shelves. Where did you get them?"

"In and around London. I started with one to celebrate when I successfully morphed my face into a ducks. I think I have over 100."

"Who knew there were over a hundred different types of rubber ducks?" Remus said, smiling. I walked over to the stove, lit it with Incendio, and in no time we had two cups of tea, Earl Gray for Remus and Blackberry for myself.

We sat on my purple living room sofa to discuss the protective spells.

"Remus, before we start, I just want to say that there has been a lot of tension between us since you came back. I've accepted that we can't be together, but can we at least be friends?"

"Yes, we can. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Thank you, Remus." I said, smiling and feeling happier than I had in months.

"Dora," Remus asked. "Do you know if any Muggles live in the building?"

"Yes, several do, so we can't repel them from the building, but I think we can repel them from my flat."

"All right, so we can cast Repello Muggletum for starters," Remus said.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I said. "I have a lot of my scool books in my room. They may help."

After several hours, several cups of tea, and lots of scones, we decided on Repello Muggletum and Muffliato outside the door of my flat, and Protego Totalum, Protego Maxima, Repello Inimicum, and Fianto Duri outside the building itself. After we finished our spell casting, I continued the tour.

"Why is your living room pink and purple, Dora?"

"Because, Remus, I couldn't decide on a color. My bedroom and bathroom are purple, though."

"Speaking of bedrooms, Dora, it's already the 7th and according to Roma's lunar chart, the moon will be full at about 1:42 am. I already took my potion before we came here, but to be completely safe, I think you should wait in the hallway, until I am done transforming, so you don't have to hear it and more importantly so I don't hurt you."

"All right, but how will I know when it's safe to come back in?" I asked.

"It doesn't take long for me to transform, the only thing I can suggest, is to give it at least an hour. I'll be curled up by the fireplace, most likely asleep."

I did as Remus suggested, and as he said, he was asleep in front of the fireplace. I lit a fire so he wouldn't be cold, took the spare blanket and pillows from my wardrobe, placed the pillows under his head, and covered him with the blanket. I changed into my nightdress, grabbed my pillows and blanket from my bed, covered myself, laid my head down on my pillows and fell asleep next to Remus.

The next morning was a very interesting one, Remus woke up as soon as the sun came up, he had already transformed back into a human. He lay by the fireplace a long time, as it was too painful for him to get up. When he eventually did I bought him some tea and breakfast, and we ate it by the fire. Later he had a bath, and we spent the rest of the day talking by the fire. I think Remus staying here will definitely work.


	3. Chapter 2-A Place to Hide

Chapter Two-A Place to Hide

The second night of Remus' cycle passed without incident. I slept next to him by the fireplace again, except this time I didn't sleep very well, because Remus didn't either. I think he was having a nightmare. I wanted to wake him up but decided against it. I know the potion allows him to keep his human brain during the transformation, but I would not want to wake him from a nightmare when he is in that state. I finally managed to fall asleep. When I woke the first time, it was still dark out, Remus' hand, if you could even call it that, was on my back. I smiled, and went back to sleep.

The second time I woke, the sun had just risen. I turned over and asked, "Remus,would you like some breakfast?" but he wasn't there. "Remus?" I asked, sitting up with a start. "Remus?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Dora," Remus replied. Breathing a sigh of relief, I got up from the floor, even thought that's the last thing I wanted to do, much less go a Auror round at Hogsmeade, even if it was with Remus.

"Morning, Dora. Would you like some breakfast?" Remus asked.

"Sure, thanks. I have enough time before I have to be at the Ministry."

"I didn't know you had to go, what time do you have to be there?"

"I have to file reports about the Death Eaters spotted near headquarters two days ago and I have to be there at 9."

"Dora, it is 9."

"What?! That means I'm late! I have to go right now!"

"Dora, Dora, calm down," Remus replied. "You get dressed, and I'll take care of your breakfast." I went to the living room, pulled on my purple and black striped shirt, my purple and gray striped t-shirt over that, my black tights, and black skirt. I found my boots, they have lots of laces, thank Merlin for zippers up the sides. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, and went back in the kitchen. Remus handed me a baggie of leftover scones and a flask of blackberry tea.

"Thank you, Remus. Just so you know, I have taken all the potion with me except for one vial. I think you should keep it with you, because the last thing we need is it falling into the wrong hands."

"I agree, Dora, thank you. Now you better Disapparate before you are really late. Do you need your coat?"

"No," I replied. "I'll come back and get it before my Hogsmeade patrol."

"All right, Dora, see you in a few hours. By the way, I told Sirius, Roma, and Ronan that everything is working out."

"Thank you, Remus," I said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. I didn't even realise what I had done until I had Apparated to my cubicle.

I sat down to eat my breakfast. It wasn't until then I noticed Scrimgeour giving me a dirty look. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry."

"Given the present circumstances, I will overlook it, just make sure you finish the Death Eater reports before you leave today. You may have your breakfast," he replied.

"Thank you, sir. They will be finished, I promise."

Before I even had a chance to take a sip of tea, the last person I wanted to see showed up. Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Delores Umbridge, Apparated next to my cubicle, nearly scaring me to death, and causing me to spill my tea on my leg. Of course, she didn't care.

"Nymphadora, I need to speak with you," she said firmly.

"Unless this a matter of life and death, Dolores, it will have to wait until I am done filing my Death Eater reports, so why don't you return to Hogwarts and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you can even call it that."

"You will address me as Madam Senior Undersecretary."

"I'm sorry," I said, not meaning it at all. "Madam Senior Undersecretary, I did not sleep very well last night and my day is not turning out to be a good one, so can you please say what you have to, so I can get back to work?"

"As a Hufflepuff, I knew you wouldn't be very responsible, especially considering you are harboring a filthy half-breed. Do you deny this?"

"It is none of your business whether I am harboring anyone," I said getting out of my chair, "filthy-half breed or not. Now I suggest you leave before I decide to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on you."

"Are you aware using any of those earns you a one way trip to Azkaban and that will be quite difficult considering you are not in possession of your wand?" I realized she was right. I had left my coat at home, and my wand was in my coat.

"Regardless, are you aware Professor Umbridge, that as an Auror that rule does not apply to me?"

"We'll see about that," Umbridge said sharply.

"Yes, we'll see," I replied.

"That does it, Miss Tonks. Detention! You are to meet me after classes today."

"You can't give me detention, I'm not a student anymore."

"Nevertheless, you are being reported for rank insubordination." With that she turned and walked away.

"We'll see about that, walking candy floss."

I sat back down at my desk, and put my head in my hands, forcing myself not to cry. I don't understand what is wrong with Umbridge. She's taking over the Ministry and Hogwarts. She passed Educational Degrees saying the Ministry has the power to appoint a new teacher when the old one has been sacked and Professor Dumbledore is unable to do so, she's been made Hogwarts High Inquisitor, disbanded all clubs and organizations, including Quidditch. In order to meet, students need Delores' permission, and if they don't ask for it they will be expelled. She also has authority over punishments. She used it to remove Harry, Fred, and George from the Quidditch team for arguing with Draco. I didn't witness this but according to Harry, Draco had insulted their mothers after a Quidditch match, after the teams had been reinstated.

After I had calmed down, I took the Death Eater sighting forms from my drawer, but before I even had a chance to begin, Scrimgeour called me to his office.

"Nymphadora, you have a visitor."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"He asked for you and he's waiting in the atrium. Don't worry about the forms. They've been taken care of."

I Dispparated to the Atrium and saw Remus with his back to me, standing by the fountain.

"Make a wish, Remus," I said.

He turned to me and said sadly, "Dora, the one wish I want can never be granted."

"I'm sorry, Remus. I don't know why I said that. This isn't an excuse, but I'm having a really bad morning."

"It's all right, I know about bad mornings. I can tell yours is off, because your hair is no longer purple."

"It's not?" I asked.

"No, it's brown. Padfoot told me when you're upset you have trouble controlling your Metamorphagus abilities."

"Yes Remus I do," I replied.

"It's pretty though, it's like I'm seeing the real you."

"Thank you," I said

"I didn't Apparate here just to talk about your hair," he said quickly. "I came to give you these."

He walked back to the fountain and handed me my wand, coat, and fingerless gloves.

I hugged him and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

"You're welcome, Dora. But there's another reason I'm here. I had a nightmare last night."

"I thought you were but I wasn't sure I should wake you."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that in the dream I attacked you. I slashed you across the back. I would like to check to make sure you're all right."

"OK, you can check."

"You mean right here?"

"Why not, there's no one around, and it shouldn't take long, right?"

"Right," Remus said. "Turn around and lift up your shirt. I wasn't about to argue.

"I don't see anything but I'd like to run my fingers over your back to make sure."

"Go ahead, Remus, and take your time." He did, and I had to sit on the edge of the fountain, holding my wand, and pretend it didn't feel good, but believe me it did.

"You seem OK, you can pull down your shirt."

I did, and Remus had just finished helping me put on my coat and gloves, when a voice behind me said, "I knew you were harboring a filthy half breed." I spun around and pointed my wand towards the sound of the voice.

"I'm helping someone I love and its because if people like you that I have to. Because of your anti-werewolf legislation, Remus could not get a job, and lost his home!"

"That is enough, Nymphadora!" Umbridge shouted.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" I shouted, my hair turning red.

"I want you and your half-breed to come with me now. Imperio!"

As an Auror, the Unforgivable Curses don't work on me, but they did on Remus and I was not about to leave him. We went to her office, Remus and I were told to sit in front of her. While she was rummaging through her desk, I pointed my wand at Remus and whispered "Finite Incantatem."

He looked at me, but I put my finger to my lips, and whispered, "We need to do whatever she says, as if we are under the effects of the curse. It's the only way we will make it through this." Remus nodded, then looked away.

"Both of you, put your wands on my desk and hand over the potion."

After we had done so, Umbridge said, "I have spoken to Cornelius Fudge and he agrees that your punishment for your earlier insubordination will be to write "I will not harbor filthy half-breeds." You will use this quill and this paper and I want you to take off your gloves so I can see the message is sinking in. I did as I was told, but instead of writing "I will not harbor filthy half-breeds," I wrote "I will always love Remus John Lupin" it's true I love him and I always will. Even though I was writing something nice, the pain of the blood quill was too much and I began to cry.

"Has the message sunk in, Nymphadora?"

"Yes, ma'm, it has." I replied.

"Hand me your paper and both of you may leave."

While Umbridge was looking down I seized the opportunity to take our wands and the potion, I put the potion in my coat pocket, even though it was painful I put my glove back on my left hand, and whispered in Remus' ear, "We have to be ready to Apparate to Hogsmeade no matter what happens."

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, you did not listen to me! Under the effect of the Imperius curse you must do whatever I say.

"As an Auror, Umbridge, you must know that curse has no effect on me."

Umbridge ripped up the paper and raised her wand. I'm not sure, but I swear to Merlin that I heard the word "Avada". Remus put his arms around me, and we Disapparated to Hogsmeade. It happened so quickly that I fell backwards in the middle of the street and hit my head. Remus wasn't nearby, and I thought Umbridge had got him. I began to cry, and the next thing I knew, Remus' hand was behind my head. I moved to get up, but he said, "Don't move, Dora. I think you hit your head. Shhh, Dora, don't cry. You're all right. You're safe now."

"You're safe now, Remus, and that's all that matters to me." After a few minutes, I stood up.

"Dora, I need to ask, what did you write that made Umbridge so mad? What got scratched into your hand? Can I see?" Remus reached for my hand, but I pulled it away and turned my back to him.

"Dora, what is it? Why don't you want me to see?"

"All right, I'll show you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad, Remus."

"Dora, you have done so much for me already, you've risked your job, your safety, and your life, there is nothing you can possibly do that will make me angry."

"All right," I sighed, pulling off my glove, and holding out my left hand. It took a few agonizing minutes of me biting my fingernails and starting at my boots, before Remus figured out what it said on my hand.

"Dora, is this true?"

"Yes, Remus, it's true, I've felt this way for a long time, but I never knew how to tell you."

It started to snow and something happened that I never would have expected. Remus put his hands on the side of my face, kissed me, and I kissed him back. I don't remember much, just one warm breath, two cold noses and four very cold hands. We stopped after a few minutes, before we ran out of air. I may not remember anything else about that day, but I will always remember that kiss.

I was still catching my breath when Remus said, "Dora, we need to get out the street. We need to go somewhere and talk."

"Where are going to go, Remus?" I asked. "After what happened at the Ministry, it seems nowhere is safe."

"Don't worry, I know just the place," Remus replied. "But first, I think we should get something to eat and drink. I also want to check your head. You hit it very hard when you fell." We walked down High Street to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta greeted us at the door and ushered us inside.

"Remus, Tonks, I didn't expect you." she said. "What can I get for you?" "Two warm butterbeers, please, an Remus and I need a place to talk," I said

"All right, the upstairs room is empty you can use it and stay as long as you need, I'll be there in a few minutes. The butterbeers are on me," Madam Rosmerta said.

"Thank you," I said. Remus and I went to the upstairs room. I closed the door, cast Muffilato on it and then sat down across from him.

"What do we do now, Remus?" I asked, taking off my glove, rubbing my left hand and then scratching it with my fingernails in an attempt to stop the pain. The only thing I succeeded in doing was making it bleed.

"I think the first thing you need to do is stop scratching your hand, Dora. The second is to get to Hogwarts, find Severus, and have all the members come here," Remus said seriously.

"Is there a safe place for us to meet?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, I know the perfect place. It's not far from here. Believe me, no one will know we are there." A knock came at the door. Taking my wand out of my coat, I walked towards it and opened the porthole. When I saw it was Madame Rosmerta, I opened it.

"Here are your Butterbeers," Madam Rosmerta said, setting them down on the table. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Remus and I said at the same time.

"Dora, do you have the scones with you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, actually, I do. "Why do you ask?" I asked, reaching into my coat.

"Because I don't think you've eaten," Remus said.

"No I haven't. I was interrupted by that toad and then by you. Your interruption I didn't mind, but Umbridge made me spill my tea on my leg."

"Are you all right?" Remus asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. The tea wasn't that hot, and you touching my back made me forget about it. Sorry, Remus. It's been a crazy Friday, I'm just not thinking straight, and its only 11 o'clock in the morning."

"Have some scones, and then we can rally the Order," Remus said.

Before I even took a bite, I remembered something. "Merlin's beard, the potion!" I cried.

"Dora, Dora, calm down. You took the potion back before we Dispparated." "I know but the vials were in my coat pocket, and when I hit the ground after Disapparating, they could have broken."

"They couldn't have broken. When Roma was brewing the potion, she cast an Unbreakable Glass spell on the vials."

"I didn't know such a thing existed, Remus."

"Yes, Dora, it does. Hermione actually told her about it," Remus said.

"Well, I'm glad she did. All right, I'm done eating, are you done, Remus?"

"Yes, Dora, I'm done and I know the perfect place to rally the order."

We said goodbye to Madam Rosmerta, and went back out onto High Street.

"Which way do we go, Remus?"

"Just follow me, Dora, I know the way." We walked a way down the road until we came to the Shrieking Shack. I don't know why, but I sat down in the snow and had a good cry. Remus sat down next to me and put his arms around me.

"It's all right Dora, there's nothing to be afraid of in the Shrieking Shack."

"It's not that Remus, it's just that I don't know how I am going to be able to handle this."

"Handle what?" Remus asked.

"The rest of the week. If I can't handle two nights, how can I handle the other six?"

"You can handle it, Dora, believe it or not, you're stronger than you know."

"I swear, Remus, it feels like the Friday the 13th, and the last place I want to be is the most haunted house in Britain"

"Dora, the Shrieking Shack was never haunted." Remus said sadly.

"It had to be Remus, all the residents of Hogsmeade said that they heard screams and shouts coming from there."

"Dora," Remus said with a sad smile, "the Shrieking Shack was never haunted. Do you remember what you said back at headquarters?"

"No, Remus, I don't." I said.

"I'm amazed I can even remember your name. But I think I said that I knew the Shrieking Shack wasn't haunted and that it was where you hid every month."

"That is what you said. But right now that hardly matters. The point is it's one of the safest places besides Hogwarts. You know why the Shrieking Shack exists. When we are safe, I promise I'll tell you how it and the Whomping Willow, which are connected came to be," Remus said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better for you, Remus, because I love you, and I don't want you to suffer."

"I do suffer, Dora, but not as much as I used to, if I didn't have the potion, heaven only knows what I'd be today, I love you too, and I'm glad to know that I can't hurt you."

Another hug and kiss came from me. Standing up I asked, "All right Remus, how do we get into Hogwarts?" I asked.

"We can Apparate into the Shrieking Shack, walk down the passage, and into Hogwarts."

"You mean, the Shrieking Shack has no ways to get in from the outside?"

"Exactly, Dora." Remus said.

"All right, then I guess we Apparate." I replied. We Apparated into the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, went downstairs and found the entrance to the secret passage at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think you should go first, Remus," I said.

"Dora, there is nothing to be afraid of in the passage."

"I know that Remus, but you used the passage for 7 years. You would know it better than anyone else, besides Madame Pomfrey."

"That's true, but the passage is very dark, so on the count of three, we cast Lumos Maxima, and we need to watch where we are going, so we don't trip over a tree root." We walked through the passage and into the castle.

"Where would Severus be at this time of day?" I asked.

"It's only a few minutes past noon, he most likely would be either in his classroom or in the Great Hall."

We checked the Great Halll first. Knowing the luck I was having, of course, he wasn't there. We went down to the dungeons. Fortunately for us, he was in his classroom. Needless, to say he looked shocked to see us.

"Remus, Nymphadora, you better have a very good reason for interrupting me." he said sternly

"Save it, Severus, we need to have a meeting of the Order now!" I exclaimed

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Severus, I'm sure! Would you like to see what Umbridge did to my hand?"

"Dora, you don't have to show him."

"Yes, I do, Remus, I'm sorry, but I think this is the only way he will understand."

Sighing, I removed my left glove. "Please don't judge me on this Severus, I had to have Umbridge believe I was under the influence of the Imperius curse." He stood up from his chair to look at my hand. Severus looked from me to Remus and then back to me.

"What did she want you to write, Tonks?"

She wanted me to write "I will not harbor filthy half breeds."

"So she knows that you volunteered?" Severus asked.

"Apparently, she does, Severus, but how she found out, I don't know."

"There are eyes and ears everywhere Dora," Remus said. "It was like this the last time. People thought you could trust ended up betraying you, and people ended up dead."

"It doesn't matter what she made you write, Tonks." Severus said. "This is serious. I'll rally the Order, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. Where were you before this?"

"We were in Hogsmeade." I said "We Apparated there after Umbridge threatened to kill us. We're thinking we should meet in the Shrieking Shack."

"Very well," Severus said. "Go back through the Whomping Willow and wait there. Don't leave whatever you do."

Remus and I did, and it wasn't long before we heard footsteps coming down the hall. I hoped it was a member of the Order, because the mood I was in, I would have hexed anyone who walked through the door. Luckily, the first to arrive was Padfoot. A short time later, the rest of the members arrived. Someone was missing, but I couldn't figure out who. After casting protection spells, Dumbledore called the meeting to order

"Tonks, please explain what happened to you when you arrived at the Ministry this morning." Dumbledore said. I told the entire story, including details I would have rather left out, such as when Remus examined my back in the Atrium at the Ministry.

"I understand Remus examining my back where he did wasn't the best place, Professor-"

"Tonks, we are not here to judge, we just wish to find out what happened, please continue." McGonagall said.

"I think I should show you my hand," I said. "It's the only way I think you'll understand what she did."

"Yes, Tonks, please do," Dumbledore said. I again pulled off my glove and showed my hand to everyone in the room.

"Tonks, did she force you to write this?" Sirius asked.

"No, Sirius, she forced me to write "I will not harbor filthy half-breeds." What is written on my hand is the truth. I am fully aware that Remus is a werewolf, but I love him, and I am not going to change my mind."

"I understand, Tonks, I will not try to change your mind. Remus, you need to know this, Tonks is my cousin, and while I love you like a brother, I will not take you hurting her in any way lightly."

"I understand, Padfoot," Remus replied. I will do whatever it takes to protect her, from my other form even it means separating myself from her."

"Sirius, there is something you need to know. I have become close to Harry, and he confided in me that Umbridge gave him detention, where she forced him to write "I must not tell lies" with the Blood Quill," I said.

"I know, Tonks," Sirius replied. "Harry told me."

"Still, something needs to be done," Remus said. "She can't take over the school like this."

"I know she can't, Remus," Dumbledore replied. "We know that she has banned you from the grounds, she does not have the power to do that, so as of this moment, the ban is lifted."

"Thank you, Professor," Remus said.

"Tonks, I also believe your flat is no longer safe," McGonagall said. "You and Remus may stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the full moon."

"Thank you, Professor," I said. "But where would we stay?"

Dumbledore spoke up saying, "You should look on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of the trolls practicing ballet. Walk back and forth and think of what you need, and I believe you will find an appropriate room. I will temporarily lift the anti-Apprition spell for the remainder of the week so, if needed, you can travel between your flat, the Ministry, and Hogwarts

"Thank you, Professor," I said again, confused. Remus smiled as if he know what Dumbledore meant. With that, Dumbledore adjourned the meeting and everyone left.

"Dora, I think I know what Dumbledore meant by an appropriate room," Remus said. "I think I know how we can find it, also." I wasn't listening, as I was looking around the room. I ran my hand over claw marks in the wall. It was then I realized the marks were about the size of Remus' transformed hand. He was telling the truth.

"Dora, I think we should Apparate back to your flat, get our trunks, hide them here, and then try to find this room Dumbledore spoke of. " We Apparated back to my flat, amazingly the protections were still in place. I packed all my clothes and food. Remus I held hands and our trunks, thought of the seventh floor of Hogwarts, and amazingly were able to Apparate to Hogwarts.

I went to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey looked me over. She said my head was fine. I showed her my hand. All she had to say was that I should check with Hermione about what to do. We ran into Harry and retrieved the Marauder's Map. We sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Luckily very few people were there. Harry said he would keep a look out for Umbridge. After checking the map, we realized the room was not on it. Remus said, "I believe the room Dumbledore is speaking of is called the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room." Harry had a knowing look on his face, as if he were keeping a secret.

"Because it comes and goes, Remus? I asked

"Exactly, Dora. The only reason it may not show up on the map is because the Marauders never found it to begin with, or it's simply unplottable," Remus said

"Should we try it, Remus?" I asked

"There's only one way to find out, Dora. I don't think Dumbledore would lie. He always said help would be given at Hogwarts to those that need ask for it. We need to be very clear about this, we need to be thinking exactly the same thing. We need a place to hide from Umbridge, we need to make sure no one can find us, and we need to make sure no one can get in. From what I've heard the room will only exist when at least one of us is in it. The room is equipped for the seekers needs, the only thing the room cannot give us is food."

"I'm glad I bought all the food from my flat, then Remus," I said. Remus and I walked back and forth three times thinking, "We need a place to hide from Umbridge, none of the other Hogwarts students and staff can find it, and we need a passageway down to the kitchens in case we need food."

After the third time, a doorway appeared. We turned to each other and kissed, I was pushed up against the doors, just as Remus' hands went to my waist and mine threaded in his hair. Just as my eyes closed, I saw Umbridge walking down the hall. The doors of the room opened and we literally fell in. Just as Umbridge reached the door, they slammed shut and disappeared. Remus and I fell onto the bed the room provided, which broke the kiss.

We looked at each other and laughed. I never heard Remus laugh before. It startled me, but I liked it. Remus got up to make sure the room had provided everything we had asked for, which it did. I stood up to take my coat off. I was very warm from wearing it all day. I also took off my shirt and t-shirt, and then put my t-shirt back on. I sat down on the bed, unzipped my boots and took them and my stockings off.

I turned to Remus, who quickly pretended to be looking at his trunk, and asked, "Were you looking at me?"

"What, Dora?"

"Just now, when I took off my shirts and stockings, I saw you looking. It's OK if you were."

"Dora, I won't lie. I was looking, then I noticed the scar on your leg."

"Nobody's perfect, Remus. We all have scars," I said.

"Not like mine, Dora" Remus said. "Yours were caused by accident. You never meant to hurt yourself."

"I know I didn't Remus, but that doesn't mean I ended up in the hospital wing on my very first day of classes."

"You did? Dora, what did you do?"

"Why don't you take your sweater and shoes off and get comfortable by the fire, and I'll tell you."

Remus did, I grabbed some extra pillows from the bed, handed one to Remus, and lit a fire. "I woke up late for Herbology class. I had already missed breakfast, I got dressed and ran up the stairs from the Hufflepuff common room, tripping on my robes, skinning both my knees, cutting my leg, and splitting open my chin and lip."

"Not a great day to start off classes, Dora," Remus said.

"Exactly. I managed to get up and limp my way to the greenhouses. Of course, they way my luck was going, the Slytherins chose to make fun of me and said my leg matched my hair, which was red because I had started the day off bad. Professor Sprout took one look at me and sent me to the hospital wing. Of course, the Slytherins said that being late for class we had house points deducted and started the year off with negative house points."

"Which I am guessing was not true," Remus said. "No Remus, it wasn't true, but you know the Slytherins," I said. "They like nobody but themselves," Remus said. "I do know that Remus, I'm related to half of them," I said, getting up from the fire.

"Where are you going, Dora and what do you mean are are related to half the Slytherins?" Remus asked. I didn't answer the first question, but said, "I'm getting your potion, Remus. The sun just went down. If we wait any longer, it may not work."

"I don't want to take it Dora," Remus said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have a choice in the matter, except for you hiding in the Shrieking Shack, and I don't think that's something we can risk right now."

"Dora, I said before I'd do anything to protect you, even if it meant separating myself from you and I'm willing to do that."

"Well, I'm not, Remus! I want you! I want to be with you, and I'm willing to sacrifice anything to do that!"

"I understand and appreciate that, but that doesn't mean I want to take the potion tonight."

I saw I was getting nowhere, so I decided to try something my mum did with me to get me to take my medicine when I was little, a good old fashioned bribe. I poured the Wolfsbane into an goblet and then lay back down. "Well then, Remus, I know a naughty little werewolf who doesn't want any chocolate then."

"Fine, Dora, if I take the potion, can I have some chocolate? It will help get rid of the bad taste."

"I didn't know it had a taste, Remus. I'm sorry it tastes bad. Can anything be done about that?" I asked.

"I've tried different things, sugar makes the potion ineffective, honey and chocolate I haven't tried, I haven't wanted to take the risk."

"Then I know what I'm doing tomorrow, Remus. I'm going to spend my day in the library looking up ways to improve the potion."

"But what about Umbridge? She'll be looking for us." Remus asked.

"I don't care about that!" I said, sitting up quickly. "We have just as much right to be here as she does, if not more so. If she says we aren't we'll just go to Dumbledore and McGonagall. Besides the mood I'm in, she wouldn't dare mess with me."

"Dora, I love you, and if we are to be together, we can't have secrets, right?" Remus asked.

"Remus, there are no secrets between us." I said. "I know you are a werewolf, and that doesn't matter to me. I love you and I always will."

"Does it matter to you then, that I think I am too old and too poor?" Remus asked. "I'm dangerous, Dora. I can't give you anything except pain."

"Remus, I don't care about any of that!" I exclaimed. "I never have. I love you and all I want is you. I am not going to change my mind. Whatever pain you think you will bring me, I can deal with, because I know my love for you will outweigh it."

"I'm glad you feel that way Dora." Remus said. I moved closer to him by the fire, leaned forward, laced my fingers in his, and kissed him. It didn't take long for him to return the kiss. I put my hands on his chest. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was still wearing my gloves. Remus realized this also and helped me take them off. Merlin knows I may have been dreaming, but I know I felt Remus hand underneath my shirt and then one of hands was moving up and down my thigh. My hand ventured under his shirt. I felt the scars he had given himself. Remus tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I felt the scar he had been given from the werewolf that had bitten him. I know it causes him pain, and I whispered, "Remus, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dora," Remus whispered back. I stood up and moved to the bed, motioning for Remus to follow me.

"Why are we moving, Dora?" he asked.

"Because if you transform while we are doing this, I want you to be comfortable."

"You haven't witnessed this Dora. I'm not sure if I want you to. I'm afraid."

"I'm not afraid Remus, there is nothing you can do to frighten me or to make me stop loving you. Nothing."

We sat on the bed. "Dora I want to show you the scar," Remus said.

"All right, show me," I said. Remus removed his shirt. On his right shoulder was a bite mark. I had to turn away, it looked so painful.

"I'm sorry. I knew it would cause you pain. That's what I was trying to tell you before."

"It's not that. I just didn't expect it to look as painful as it did. Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, it does. It has hurt ever since I was four years old."

"You were bitten when you were four?! Who did this to you?" I asked.

Remus sighed and I held his hands while he told me the story. "A werewolf named Fenrir Grayback in retaliation for something my father said about werewolves. Greyback was brought into the Ministry for questioning following the deaths of two children. My father recognized him as a werewolf, and suggested that he be detained until the next full moon had passed which was twenty-four hours away. The rest of the members of the questioning committee didn't believe my father. He lost his temper saying werewolves were "soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death." Greyback was released. The next night, he forced open my bedroom window and bit me. My father heard the noise and cursed Greyback. He left but it was too late. I was taken to St. Mungo's where my wound was treated with powdered silver and dittany. It healed but I'll always have the scar. When it came time for me to attend Hogwarts, my parent's didn't want me to. The Shrieking Shack was commissioned by Dumbledore when I was accepted to Hogwarts. It was the only way my parents would let me attend. The Whomping Willow was planted for the same reason. Once a month, on the first night of the full moon, Madam Pomfrey smuggled me out the castle, through the secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow, and into the Shrieking Shack. That's the only place I could be a werewolf without hurting anyone. The screams and shouts were me biting and scratching myself because of the lack of humans to infect." I got up from the bed and started rummaging through my trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked making himself comfortable on the pillows. "All that's in there is sweets from Honeydukes. How in the name of Merlin are you so thin?"

I turned to face him, my hair turning red. I picked up my wand and the extra pillows where I'd left them by the fire, walked over to Remus, put my wand down on the nightstand and proceeded to hit him with the pillows.

"I'm sorry, Love, I'm sorry! Remus said, laughing. I'll never say that again, I promise."

"You better not, Moony," I said, whispering in his ear. "If you do, I'll never kiss you again."

"Please don't do that, it took me this long to be kissed by you. I'd rather have that than chocolate any day.

"Are you sure you don't want both?" I asked, reaching for the chocolate bar I'd set on the nightstand. "I promised you chocolate and you deserve it."

"Dora what are you doing?"

"Hush, Moony, be patient," I said. "I've been patient enough, Dora," Remus said

"It wouldn't kill you to wait five seconds, now hush.," I said, climbing onto the bed and kissing the bite scar on his shoulder. I finished unwrapping the chocolate bar and took a bite.

"It's hard to decide what smells better, Dora, the chocolate or you." I swallowed my chocolate and lay down next to him, kissing him as I went. "I think I like chocolate flavored Dora," Remus said, kissing my throat. My hands went from his chest to his stomach, my fingers tracing the scars as I did so. Remus grabbed my hands, startling me.

"What is it, sweetheart, is it the moon?"

"No, that just felt good. I'm not used to this, Nymphadora." "I know, I'll take my time, Moony, I promise. I won't rush you or this," I said, not minding that he called me Nymphadora.

Remus turned me over so I was lying on my back. He carefully pressed his lips to my neck, as if to ask if it was OK.

"Of course this is OK, Moony, I want you to do this. I'm not about to stop you."

Heaven only knows how long we kissed, but I do know I enjoyed every second I know Remus did too. The only thing that stopped us was Remus transformation. I don't know who it was more painful for, him or me watching it. After Remus had calmed himself he curled up on the bed next to me. I put my hand on his paw and whispered, "Remus, I don't know if you can hear me, but I still love you. I kissed him on his forehead, pulled the blankets over ourselves and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3-Hogsmeade and Hexes

Chapter 3-Hogsmeade and Hexes

I woke up in a very cold room. The fire had died down during the night. I turned over and saw Remus, who was still asleep. He had transformed back. I gave him a kiss and walked over to the fireplace and relit it. I realised we would need some food, so I decided to use the secret passage the Room of Requirement had given us.

I walked down seven flights of stairs and into the kitchens. The house elves were still asleep. Amazingly, I did not wake any of them up. I took some eggs, bacon, sausage, tea, and pumpkin juice and put them into my rucksack. I walked back up the passageway put the food by the fireplace and saw that Remus had woken up.

"Hi, Dora." he said.

"Wotcher, sweetheart." I said, walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, Dora, but what I could use now is help getting up. If you sit behind me and put your hands on my back, that could help."

I did so, and with a bit of pain, helped Remus sit up. I put the pillows behind his back and told him to lean back against me. I gave him a back rub for a few minutes until his muscles loosened up, then I went to the fireplace to cook breakfast. I'm not much of a cook, and I think I burned a little, but Remus said it smelled great.

I put it on plates and carried it over to the bed. We had a nice romantic breakfast in bed. As difficult as it was to leave him, I had promised both myself and Remus that I would research the Wolfsbane potion in the library. Even I couldn't find a way to make it taste better, I would feel better knowing that I tried.

Before I left, Remus gave me a mirror. He had one also, and explained to me that they were two-way mirrors and witches and wizards used them to communicate. All we have to do is say each others name into one and we could communicate.

On the way to the library I ran into Harry, who told me it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and asked if Remus and I were going to go. I told him I had to see how he felt, and if he felt ok, we would go. Right before I got to the library, I ran into Umbridge, who gave a look of death but said nothing. I smiled at her and kept walking, knowing we had as much right as anyone else to be there

I went to Madame Pince and asked if she had any books about werewolves. She gave me a lot including some from the restricted section. I read through some of them, but had not found any information when a brown haired girl with pigtails and brown eyes, who was obviously very angry, threw herself into the seat across from me.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," I replied. "Why are you so upset? Did you get a bad grade on an exam?"

"No, I got insulted by a Slytherin. They think they are better than everyone. I got called a Mudblood."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked

"Graciee, with two e's" she said. "I'm a first year and a half-blood."

"So am I, my dad is a Muggle-born and my mum is a pure blood. She was sorted into Slytherin and was supposed to marry a pure-blood wizard, but she still fell in love with my dad."

"I tried to explain to the boy who insulted me that I was a half-blood and a Hufflepuff which only made it worse. He said Hufflepuff never made any good witches."

"Let me ask you a question." I said. "Have you ever met a witch by the name of Nymphadora Tonks?"

"No, I haven't." she said.

"You have now," I replied, standing up and showing her my house tie, which I was wearing as a belt.

"You're a Hufflepuff, Nymphdora?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, I am. I used to be embarrassed by it, but as I grew up, I realised we are as just as good as the other houses, mainly because something a friend of mine told me that the sorting hat said once. "You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." I know it may not seem like this now, but one day I promise you will realise how true the sorting hat is."

"Nymphadora, would you like to come back to the Common Room and meet my friends?"

"Sure, and call me Tonks. I am going to finish my research and I'll be with you in about half an hour. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. I have some homework to finish, and then my friends and I have to get ready for Hogsmeade visit."

As she got up to leave, I saw a red cut on her hand. I knew it could only be one thing.

"Graciee, were you given detention with Professor Umbridge?" I asked

"Yes, she made me write 'I will not talk to my friends in class'," she said. "I know that I was Tonks, but we were just looking for a way to pass the time, instead of that boring reading. That's all we've done. She is not teaching us how to defend ourselves!"

"Graciee, go back your common room, and wait for me," I said. "I'm not sure what I can do right now, but I promise I am going to talk to my friends and see if anything can be done."

Graciee left and I read for another half an hour, unfortunately finding nothing that could help Remus. That and what happened to Emily made me upset, I needed a break so I walked over to the window, looking out at the snow. I became upset and started to cry. Draco showed up, and I turned to him, saying, "Draco Lucius, if you have something to say, please say it. Otherwise, please leave me alone."

I knew Draco wanted to say something, but for once he decided not to, and walked away. I continued to stare out the window and cry, when Professor McGonagall showed up. She realised I was very upset, and asked why. I asked her if we would mind speaking in her classroom. She said of course not.

I told her the entire story of what happened between last night and this morning. She realises that I do sincerely love Remus and is proud of me that I would do anything to help him. She suggested I take a break. I told her I was going to and spend some time with a new Hufflepuff friend.

I went down to the Hufflepuff basements, tapped the password on the barrels, and went it to the common room I had not been in since I was 17 years old. Graciee and her friends, Emily and Iona were waiting for me on the couches and chairs. I introduced myself. They had a lot of questions for me such as why was my hair blue. I told them I was a Metamorphagus and not only I could change my hair color and my facial features and I also can change my entire appearance which I very rarely did, unless it absolutely necessary. I showed them my duck and pig faces, which made them laugh, just like it made Ginny laugh, and made them want to learn how to become a Metamorphagus. I had to explain to them that I was born with this ability, and that is not something you can learn.

We talked and ate candy until I heard Remus calling me on the two-way mirror.

"Wotcher, sweetheart," I said, which made all the girls giggle. I realised I probably shouldn't have said that, because the next thing the girls asked "Are you dating Professor Lupin?" I accidentally said yes, then I changed my answer to no, then to maybe.

Remus interrupted, saying it was ok if the girls knew as long as they kept it secret. Secrets are safe with Hufflepuffs.

While I was talking to Remus, I thought I overheard the students talking about Umbridge, saying that she was accusing Muggle-borns of stealing magic. I was so shocked I nearly dropped my mirror. I handed to mirror to my friend and told her to tell Remus what she had heard. In Defence the Dark Arts yesterday Umbridge began to question the blood status of students. Several students, including my new friends said they were Muggle-born. Umbridge said that all Muggle-borns were squibs and they must have stolen their magical powers. When they tried to stand up to Umbridge, they were given detention on the spot and forced to write "I must not tell lies" and "I must not steal magical powers." with the Blood Quill.

They gave me back the mirror and I confessed to them that I had been punished with the Blood Quill. Remus said I should come back and we needed to gather the other Aurors, although I knew he meant Order members for an emergency meeting. My friends asked what an Auror was. I told them it was a dark wizard hunter and that I was one.

I left the common room and went back to the Room of Requirement. Remus said we should have another Order meeting as soon as possible. I asked if we should still go to Hogsmeade. Remus said that we should, because it may help us gain information from other Order members who were patrolling Hogsmeade. I changed into my fleece-lined boots and long red coat.

As soon as Remus and I went to Hogsmeade we went to Honeydukes and bought more candy. I gave my friends some Bertie Botts and chocolate. I bought some for Remus and I too. Shortly after we left, we were walking down High Street, holding hands, when I saw my mum and dad.

"Hello, Dora," my father said. "I didn't know you would be here today with Professor Lupin."

"Wotcher, Dad. Remus and I are patrolling Hogsmeade today," I said, although it was technically a lie.

My mum, who had just come out of the Three Broomsticks, asked "Nymphadora, if you are on a simple patrol with Remus, then why are you holding hands with him?"

I sighed and looked at Remus, who said, "Dora, I think we need to tell your parents the truth. They deserve that."

"All right, Remus. Mum, Dad, if we can go to the Three Broomsticks, I'll tell you what has happened in the past day."

We went inside and sat in the back by the fireplace. I took a deep breath and said, "Mum, Dad, there is no easy way to say this, but please just listen. I'm in love with Remus, we've been together for a day, but we've both loved each other for a long time."

"Nymphadora," my mum said. "When you first joined the Order, Dumbledore told us all the members. He also mentioned any strength and weaknesses they have. We that Remus is a-"

"Mum!" I exclaimed. "Please not here. Remus and I are having enough troubles without you reminding him of what he is!"

"Dora, it's all right." Remus said. "As Dora's parents I understand your concern about my condition. I assure you that I wouldn't to anything to hurt her."

"Mum, Dad, there's something you need to know." I cast Muffilato by where we were sitting and began to tell the story. "For the next 8 days of the full moon, I volunteered my flat as a place for Remus to stay. It started out fine until the second day, when Dolores Umbridge somehow found out what we were doing. She confronted me at the Ministry and in her words said I "was harboring a filthy half-breed. She then cast Imperius on Remus and I, but she did not know I was taught in my Auror training that I was taught to resist the Unforgivable curses. She took us to her office and she forced me to use her Blood Quill and write "I will not harbor filthy-half breeds", but instead I wrote "I will always love Remus John Lupin." This angered her and she tried to use the killing curse on us, but we Apparated to Hogsmeade. We had an emergency meeting of the Order in the Shrieking Shack."

"Nymphadora," my mum interrupted . "Why did you and the Order have a meeting in the most haunted house in Britain? Weren't you worried about the spirits attacking you?"

"Mum, the Shrieking Shack was never haunted. It's where Remus would once a month during the full moon, so no one would fine out what he was, and so he couldn't hurt anyone. The noises were made by him."

"You believe this, Dora?" my dad asked.

"Yes, I do. If you saw the inside of the Shrieking Shack, I think you would, also."

"Nymphadora, we understand that you want to help Remus, but we need to know that you are indeed safe, and that Remus cannot hurt you."

"I understand that," Remus said. "Every day of the full moon, I take a potion called Wolfsbane, it can't stop me from transforming, but it allows me to keep my human mind when I do. I simply curl up by the fireplace and sleep, a harmless wolf until the sun rises."

My mum and dad seemed satisfied with our answers and got up to leave, but I asked them if they could wait a minute. "In the past 2 days I have had the time to do a lot of thinking," I said. "I've realised something."

"What have you realised, Dora?" my dad asked.

"I've always thought I was more like you, Dad. But I've now realised that I am a lot more like mum than I've thought. She risked everything to be with Dad. You were disowned by the family, and burned off the family tree, and I'm not even on it, and that hurts. I know that being with Remus will not get me back in the families good graces, but I don't care. I love Remus, like you love dad, and I am willing to risk everything to be with him."

My mum looked at me with understanding, and gave me a hug. We got up to leave, and on our way out, we ran into Roma, whose arm was in a cast. Remus and I looked at each other in shock.

"Roma, what in the name of Merlin happened to your arm?" Remus asked.

"Let's sit down so you can tell us," I said.

Remus and I sat down again and Roma told us her story.

"I was patrolling Hogwarts yesterday, when I heard from Severus that an emergency Order meeting had been called in the Shrieking Shack. I began to head towards the gates of the castle so I could Apparate when I tripped. I hit my arm on one the staircase railings. I didn't think much of it until I saw Umbridge putting away her wand. I think she overheard Severus and I although we were several feet away. I think she cast the tripping jinx to stop me. My arm began to hurt, I had not felt it break when I hit it, but the pain became so severe I decided to Apparate to St. Mungos instead so Ronan could check my arm. He confirmed that it was indeed broken. Ronan tried to use Episkey to heal it, but it didn't work. He's trying to find out why. I told him what happened and that I believed this was Umbridge's fault. He told McGonagall and Dumbledore his suspicions, and they told me what happened to you yesterday."

"This is getting very serious, Roma," Remus said. "Punishing students and sacking teachers is one thing, but if she is attacking Order members and Aurors, then she obviously knows that we are fighting against Voldemort."

"I agree Remus, I could try to tell Scrimgeour, but I don't see how that would help. I don't know how Umbridge is doing this but it seems she has eyes and ears everywhere."

"This is exactly how it happened last time. I put my trust in the wrong person, two of my friends ended up dead." Remus said.

Remus looked at his watch and said, "It's getting dark, we better get back to Hogwarts. Are you going to be all right, Roma?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I am going to stay at headquarters until my arm heals."

I hugged Roma goodbye, and we started to head back up to Hogwarts, running into Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way. Hermione asked if my hand was ok, saying that Harry had noticed that it had the signs of the Blood Quill. I told her it felt better, but the cut itself didn't seem to be healing. Hermione pulled something from her coat, explaining it was Murtlap essence. She told me to soak my hand in it, saying it would help the cut to heal. I thanked her and put it in my coat pocket. When we reach the gates of Hogwarts, I saw my mum standing there.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided I wanted to have a talk with Professor Umbridge about the way she treated you and Remus."

"Mrs. Tonks," Remus said. "I understand that you are angry about this, but-"

"Remus, Umbridge is not going to get away with this, I know what happens if you try to stand up to her, but if tries to use the Blood Quill on me, she may not live to see tomorrow, and, Remus, please call me Andromeda."

Remus and I looked at each other and smiled, somehow knowing my mum had accepted our relationship. We went up to the third floor. I know mum wanted us to wait outside, but we wouldn't have listened. She climbed the stairs to Umbridges' office and knocked on the door. She told my mum to come in.

"Are you Professor Umbridge?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Have you come here to talk about your child?"

"Actually, yes I have," my mum replied.

"What is your child's name? I'm sure we can come to a satisfactory resolution."

"My daughter's name is Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, and I just wanted to say that you will never come near her, Remus John Lupin, or any other student in this school ever again!"

"What will happen if I do?"

"I can't do this, but Nymphadora can, and she will make sure you do not live to see tomorrow."

I know I am allowed to use the Killing Curse, but I don't think I will ever have the courage to use it. I can't even bring myself to say the words.

Umbridge looked at my mum in stunned silence and remained that way while she turned and left the office. We went downstairs to the Great Hall. My mum left and we had dinner, Remus at the Gryffindor table and I at Hufflepuff. We didn't see Umbridge the entire time. I know I should be worried, but I didn't care.

Just as dinner was finishing up, Harry told me he saw Umbridge standing outside the doors with some Slytherins behind her, including Draco, his cronies, and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. I should have known they'd be on her side. Remus and I looked at each other, got up from our tables, and walked out into the entry hall

Remus and I stood and stared at Professor Umbridge, waiting for her to say something. She never did and she in the Slytherins started to back away. Remus and I looked at each other, confused. It was then I began to sense that students were standing behind us, more than were standing behind Umbridge, each student that had been tortured with the Blood Quill.

The castle doors opened and Roma, Ronan, and the rest of the Order members, not including Sirius walked in and stood next to us. Umbridge threatened us all with the Blood Quill. I responded by saying she doesn't have enough to torture all of us. Umbridge said that one was all she needed. She reached into her pocket, but realised she didn't have it. Remus reached it into his coat pocket and pulled out the Blood Quill.

"Remus, how in the name of Merlin did you get that?" I asked.

"I took it yesterday when she wasn't looking. Dora, as the last person who was tortured with this, I think you should decide what to do with it."

"I would like nothing more than to break this in half, Remus," I said. "But I don't think I have the strength to do that. I would break it with my wand, but what's the satisfaction in that?"

"I think you'd get more satisfaction if you step on it Tonks," came the voice of one of the Weasley twins. Merlin knows I can't tell them apart. Roma, as if she'd read my mind, said it was George.

I put the quill on the floor, and crushed it into nothing under the heel of my boot. The entire group of students and all the Order members cheered. Umbridge and the Slytherins pulled their wands, but all of us already had ours out. Realising they were outnumbered, they turned and walked away. I know we won a battle, even if we haven't won the war.

I turned to Remus and leaned in to kiss him. We both wondered if it was a good idea, but decided we didn't care. The entire room started to laugh and cheer. They went back to their respective common rooms and Remus and I went back to our room.

As soon as we got inside and the doors had closed, we started to laugh. After we had calmed down, we decided to toast, Remus with his potion and I with some pumpkin juice. I had a bath, and Remus and I sat on the bed and ate Bertie Botts for about 5 minutes. Afterwards we got into a discussion about Patronuses. Iona asked why they took on the shape they did for them. I said that I wasn't really sure, but I thought that they took the shape of an animal you liked or had some attachment to. Remus asked me what mine was, I showed him that it took the shape of a jack rabbit. Remus was reluctant to show me his, but I guessed correctly that it was a wolf. I leaned over to kiss him, just before I did, Remus said. "Wolves can kill jack rabbits, Dora."

They can also kiss jack rabbits, Remus." I said, kissing him, just before we both lay down on the bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4-Mission at the Ministry

Chapter 4-Mission at the Ministry

Remus and I slept in this morning. There's nothing better than being lazy on a Sunday, especially for Remus. He deserves it. It's been very cold out and I think he's feeling ill, and not just because of the full moon. I felt his head when I woke, and it seemed warm, but he was under the covers all night. There was also a fire burning.

I went down to the kitchens again to get more food. Unfortunately, the house elves were awake. I ran into Dobby, who told me he had been working at Hogwarts for a galleon a week. I noticed he was wearing shoes, which meant he was a free elf. He asked where I came from. I wanted to Obliviate him and leave until he said, "I keep secrets, just like I keep Harry Potter's."

"Keep the secret, Dobby," I said. "Do you know about the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, Dora Tonks, I do," he said.

"Remus and I are hiding there from Professor Umbridge. Do you promise no to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yes, Dobby promises," he said. With that, he opened the cupboards and helped me find food and put it into my rucksack. I did the bottle of pumpkin juice. It's heavy and made of glass. If it fell and broke, it would probably wake the other house elves and that's the last thing we need.

I walked back up the passage and found Remus dressed and out of bed. I guess I was wrong about him being ill. He assured me he felt fine and cooked breakfast. It wasn't breakfast in bed, but any breakfast with Remus is good. I felt his head again, it still felt a little warm but we were sitting by the fire. He promised he felt all right. I rummaged through my trunk and noticed we were out our Honeydukes chocolate. I decided to go to Hogsmeade to buy some more. I put on my, black striped shirt, gray overshirt, black pants, Hufflepuff tie as a belt, fleece lined boots, long red coat, and fingerless gloves. I made sure my wand was up the sleeve of my coat, got my rucksack and off I went.

Hogsmeade was busy. I wasn't surprised it being close to Christmas. I walked down High Street and into Honeydukes, where I was greeted by Mrs. Flume.

"What can I get for you Tonks?" she asked.

"A case of chocolate, please," I said.

"So much, Tonks?" Mrs. Flume asked.

"Yes, I plan on giving it to friends and family in their stockings, and to some Hogwarts students I've made friends with over the past few months."

"All right, Tonks, here you are," she said, lifting the case off the shelf. "Do you think this will fit in your rucksack?"

"I think it should, but I could always cast the Enlarging spell on it," I said.

"Very true," Mrs. Flume said.

I reached into my coat pocket for my money bag, when I realised I'd left in the Room of Requirement.

"Mrs. Flume, I'm terribly sorry, but I seem to have forgotten my galleons."

"That's all right, Tonks, we'll consider it a Christmas gift. If you'd like, you can come back a pay later."

"Thank you," I said, putting the box into my rucksack. It just barely fit. I had just stepped out the door, and had started walking down High Street, when Graciee came running up to me in a panic.

"Tonks, Tonks!" she cried. "I know I'm underage and not supposed to be here, but you have to help!"

"It's all right, sweetheart," I said, kneeling down to her level. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what's happened."

The next three words Graciee said nearly turned my blood to ice. "She's taken them!" she exclaimed. "Who did she take, Graciee?" I asked. When she didn't answer, probably out of fear, I said, "Graciee, it's all right. Who did she take?"

"Not "who", Tonks!" Graciee said. 'What' Umbridge took our wands!"

"Why would she do that? Doesn't she understand your defenseless without them?" I asked.

"It's probably because of what you and Professor Lupin did yesterday," Graciee said.

"She's probably angry with us and she's taking it out on you," I said. I got to my feet and we began to walk back to Hogwarts.

"Listen to me. How many wands did she take?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "All I know, all the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were called into the Great Hall. We sat down at our tables, and Umbridge ordered us to hand over our wands. If we didn't, she said they'd be taken by force, broken in half, and we'd all be expelled."

"Merlin's beard!" I exclaimed. "I am so sorry, Graciee. I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Tonks. We're glad someone finally stood up to that toad." We walked inside the castle and found Remus waiting. "Remus, where is everyone?" I asked. "I sent all the students back to their common rooms, except for the Hufflepuffs. They can't get in without their wands, and they're still in the Great Hall. I've already told Dumbledore and McGonagall what happened, and they will rally the Order. We'll meet in Dumbledore's office," Remus whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Until then, we have no way of letting the Hufflepuffs back in their common room," I said.

"Yes, we do, Dora," Remus said.

"How, Remus? You need a wand to do that," I said.

"You have a wand, and you're a Hufflepuff, Dora." Remus said.

"That's right!" I exclaimed. "All right, Hufflepuffs, follow me."

"I'll stay here and wait," Remus said, giving me a knowing look. We went downstairs to the basements and I tapped out the password. "Everybody inside and stay there," I said.

"But our wands, Tonks!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'll get them back, I promise," I said, taking my rucksack off and taking out the case of chocolate. "Take this and pass them out. You need this more than I do."

The door closed and I cast wards on it, even though I knew no one else, hopefully, would be able to get in.

Remus and I Apparated to Dumbledore's office. We were surprised to see everyone had already arrived, including Sirius. Roma was there too, and her arm was no longer in a cast. Ronan quickly explained that he had simply cast Episkey wrong, but when he tried again it had worked.

"Tonks, please tell us what happened," Professor McGonagall said. I quickly explained what happened between last night and today.

"We need to get the wands back, the students are defenseless without them," Remus said. Everyone nodded agreement.

"Remus, sweetheart, I know what you will probably say, but as a Metamorphagus, I think I should be the one to go on this mission. If I get caught, I can change into anybody. I can even pretend to be Umbridge from the start," I said.

"All right, Dora, if you think you can handle this, then I think you should do it," Remus said. "I saw you the night the Death Eaters attacked us, and even though you were injured, I know you can defend yourself."

"Tonks, I know this may not be the best idea," Sirius said. "But if I come with you as Padfoot, I could act as a lookout. If there's danger, we can always Disapparate."

"I think we should start with Umbridge's office. Dora, you have the two-way mirror, and I have the Marauder's Map, so I can keep a look out also," Remus said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"Tonks, please go the Hufflepuff common room, and escort the students to the Great Hall. Remus, please take care of the Gryffindor students. I'll have Filius escort the Ravenclaws students."

I went to the Hufflepuff common room, while Padfoot waited in Dumbledore's office. I found Harry sitting next to Neville who looked not only angry but very upset. I looked at Remus, who said he knew why, and promised tell me why later.

Remus went back to the Room of Requirement, and I returned to Dumbledore's office. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot. I knelt down, put my arms around his neck, and we Apparated to Umbridge's office. After making sure the door was locked, I pulled the two-way mirror out of my pocket, my wand out of my sleeve, and said "We're here Remus, where should we begin looking?"

"Where's Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"He's sitting by the door," I said.

"All right, since Umbridge stole almost every students wand, I'd look in the storeroom to the right. Do you see it, Dora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, I do. I see a lot of things belonging to the Weasley twins, but I don't see any wands. Accio, wands!" I said. Nothing happened. "They're not here Remus."

"Dora, Umbridge is coming!" Remus exclaimed. "You have to Disapparate now." Since the wands were obviously not in her office, I put my hand on Padfoots' back, and we Apparated back to Dumbledore's office.

Padfoot transformed back, looking very angry. "Tonks, if the wands aren't here, do you think she destroyed them?"

"She may have, Sirius, but they may be in her office at the Ministry. I know it's risky, but looking there is the only other choice we have."

"Tonks," Sirius said. You find Dumbledore and McGonagall, tell them your idea, and come back here." I went down the Great Hall. The students looked at me eagerly. I had to tell them I had not yet found their wands, but I had a feeling I knew where they were, and I would not return to Hogwarts without them.

"Tonks," Mad-Eye said. "Do you believe the wands are at the Ministry?"

"I don't know where else they can possibly be, unless they were destroyed. I wouldn't put it past Umbridge to do that, though. I think I need to transform into the Umbridge, get to the Ministry, and do everything in my power to get the wands back. I promise I will not return to Hogwarts without them."

"Very well, Tonks," McGonagall said. "It seems the only solution."

"I will keep in contact with Remus. The only thing is I won't have any way of knowing where Umbridge is, if she is indeed now at the Ministry. I think it would help if I had someone to act as guard, perhaps a certain dog," I said. The students looked at each other curiously, but I saw Harry and Remus trying not to smile.

I ate lunch before I left, then Apparated back to Dumbledore's office. I told Sirius the plan. I changed into Umbridge and we Apparated to the Atrium. I know the Minster's office is on Level One. Since Umbridge is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, I assumed her office would be there also. Padfoot heard footsteps so we quickly Apparated to Umbridge's office. Finding the door unlocked, we went in, and I cast Colloportus. The next thing I did was silence the cat plates. Merlin's beard,  
>they give me a headache. Feeling that we were safe, Sirius transformed back into a human, and I transformed back into myself.<p>

Sirius and I started searching every drawer and cupboard of Umbridge's office. I was about to give up, when Sirius pointed out the curtains on the right hand side of the room. Pulling aside the curtains, I saw a door.

"Remus, I found a door, did you notice that the last time we were here?" I asked.

"No, Dora, I didn't," Remus said. "Do you think the wands are behind that door?"

"I don't know Remus, but there's only one way to find out," I said. I cast Alohomora on the door, and it unlocked. Sirius and I went in and began to search. We looked everywhere, but didn't find anything, until I noticed a trunk in the corner. I found it unlocked, so holding my breath, I opened it. It was full of wands!

"Sirius, come here!" I exclaimed. "I found them!"

"Tonks, are you sure those are the wands?" Sirius asked.

"They have to be, Sirius. There's easily over one hundred here," I said.

"We don't have time to waste, Tonks. We should just put them in your rucksack and Apparate out of here," Sirius said nervously.

"All right," I said. Sirius held my rucksack while I put them in.

"Remus," I said. "We found them. We'll back at Hogwarts soon."

"That's great, Dora. See you soon. I love you," Remus said.

"I love you, too, Remus," I said.

"All right, Tonks," Sirius said, closing my rucksack. "Let's Apparate out of here." With that he turned into Padfoot.

"That would be a very good idea, Nymphadora," Umbridge said from her office. Padfoot growled, then barked so loud he hurt my ears.

"Padfoot, get her!" I exclaimed. Padfoot advanced on Umbridge, who slowly began to back away. He continued to growl, then let out a bark, which caused her to turn and run. Padfoot chased her out off her office. I wanted to laugh, but didn't want to risk being heard. After a few minutes of silence, I became very nervous. I then heard paws coming back. Padfoot kicked the door shut, and I locked it.

"What did you do, Sirius?" I asked. "As much as I think she deserves it, I hope you didn't bite her."

Sirius transformed back and said, "No, Tonks, as much as I would have liked too, I knew it was something we couldn't risk. I did chase her until she Disapparated. We've delayed enough, though. I'll Apparate back to headquarters, and you to Hogwarts, agreed?"

"All right, Sirius." I said. I Apparated back to just outside the Great Hall. When I walked in, all eyes were on me.

"Wotcher, everyone," I said, taking off my rucksack. I have an early Christmas present for you!"

"You got our wands back, Tonks?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I did," I said. All the students got up to retrieve their wands. Ronan stood, held up his hands, and said, "I understand you want your wands back, but we need to do this in an orderly way."

"I think we should lay out all the wands on the table, the students can pick them up, and then you should return to your common rooms," Remus said. "Thank you, Remus," I said.

"You're welcome, love," he replied, sitting down across from where I was standing. I sat down also, and when I did Remus began to cough. I knew he wasn't feeling well. I leaned across the table, and felt his forehead. It felt very hot.

"Remus," I said. "You're very hot. I think you're burning up."

Ronan heard me, came over and asked, "Is someone ill, Tonks?"

"I think Remus is. I know you've said you're not feeling ill, sweetheart, but I know when someone has a fever. Promise me you'll go to the hospital wing," I said.

"All right, Dora, I promise," Remus said. "I just want to give Neville back his wand, and then I'll go."

"Why do you want to give Neville back his wand so badly, sweetheart?" I asked.

"The wand belonged to my father, Tonks," Neville's voice came from my right. "It's the only thing I have left of him, and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to it."

I tried to not be sad, and tried even harder not to cry, but a single tear slipped down my cheek, and although I couldn't see it, I know my hair turned brown. Remus being sick and Neville's story just upset me so much.

"Dora, Neville's father isn't dead. Neither is his mother. I promise I will tell you what happened to them when we get back to our room," Remus said.

"All right," Mad-Eye spoke up. The wands are all laid out. Gryffindor goes first."

"I'm going to wait to make sure they get in all right, Remus."

"Very well, love," Remus, kissing my hand. "I'll see you later." I turned and saw him pick up Neville's wand. He handed it to him. Neville said thank you and smiled.

He caught up with me at the entrance to the Great Hall, and said, "Tonks, thank you for getting my wand back, my dad will never know this, but I know he'd appreciate what you've done for us."

"You're very welcome, Neville," I replied. I sat on the steps outside the Great Hall. Everyone thanked me as they left. I had never heard so many "thank you's" in my life. Remus and Ronan left the Great Hall and Apparated to the hospital wing, Hopefully Madame Pomfrey will be able to take care of Remus. If not, I trust Ronan will take him to St. Mungos. I trust him, even though he is still a trainee Healer.

The Gryffindor's left and Ronan, who had Apparated back from the Hospital Wing, escorted the Gryffindor's back to their common room. The Hufflepuffs were just finishing up retrieving their wands. Graciee, Emily, and Iona sat next to me on the stairs, and Iona pulled two chocolate bars out of her pocket. "We wanted to give these to you and Remus for helping us today," she said. "Thank you, Tonks, and thank Remus for us, also."

"I will," I replied.

"Tonks, if you would like to go to the hospital wing to check on Remus, you can. We can handle things here, " Roma said. "I can escort the Hufflepuffs back to their common room."

"Thank you, Roma. I'll see you later," I said.

"Tá fáilte romhat," she said absentmindedly. I don't know much Irish Gaelic, her and Ronan's native language, but she's said that enough, and I know it means "You're welcome." I Apparated to the hospital wing and found Remus sitting on the bed. I sat down next to him. "Tonks, I'm glad you've come," Madame Pomfrey said. "Remus, does indeed have a fever. He has a fairly severe cold. I've prescribed some Pepperup Potion,which he already taken, he already feels better." "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey.

"Does this effect the Wolfsbane potion in any way?" I asked.

"No, Tonks, it doesn't. I remember reading in one my medical books that taking Pepperup Potion will not have an adverse affect on it," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I took it once during third year, and the potion still worked, Dora," Remus assured me.

"That makes me feel better," I said. Remus and I got up, and started to head back to the Room of Requirement. We ran into Dobby on the way. It was then that I realised I had forgotten to tell Remus about running into Dobby in the kitchens. I told him and promised that Dobby would keep the secret.

"Dora Tonks, Dobby went through the passage from the kitchens into the Room of Requirement and left you food for supper. You were not in the Great Hall and Dobby became worried, because Dobby heard that the wands had been stolen."

"Everything is fine, Dobby," I said. "I will make sure the wands will never be stolen again."

"Thank you, Dora Tonks. That makes Dobby happy. Dobby doesn't wasn't to see the students be hurt."

"I promise you they won't be and thank you for the food, Dobby," I said.

"You are welcome, Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Dobby will return to kitchens now to prepare for supper." Remus and I left the hospital wing. He headed to Dumbldore's office, while I headed back to our room. When I arrived I saw that Dobby had indeed left food for us by the fireplace for tonight and tomorrow morning.

I was exhausted so I collapsed on the bed. I fell asleep for a while, and when I woke Remus still hadn't come back. I quickly spoke with him on the two-way mirror. He was still in Dumbledore's office and told me he'd be back soon.

I got up, took off my boots, coat, and gray overshirt. I walked over to the window seat and sat down. I noticed a picture a few feet away. I picked up, not sure at first what it was of or who the people in it were. After looking for a few minutes, I recognized Mad-Eye, I thought I saw someone who looked like Remus, but I wasn't too sure. I saw a man who looked a lot like Harry, so I assumed it was James, and the woman next to him was Lily. Sirius I recognized right away. I also saw Dumbledore, Hagrid, and two men who looked remarkably like the Weasley twins. They must have been related to Molly.

On the right hand side of the picture, I saw a man who after a few minutes, I thought looked slightly like Neville. I came to the realisation that it must be his father, and the woman next to him his mother. I put down the picture, remembering what Neville had told me before. All the emotion of the past few days, and the sadness of what happened to James and Lily, caught up with me. I pulled my knees to chest, put my head down, and began to cry harder than I ever remember crying.

I didn't hear Remus come in and didn't realise he was there until he sat down across from on the window seat. "Dora, what's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

I lifted my head and pointed at the picture laying at my feet. Remus sighed and said, "Dora, I am so sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to leave it there, and I'm sorry it upset you."

"Please don't blame yourself, Remus," I said.

"I feel guilty for looking. I didn't have the right."

"It's all right, love," Remus said. "I'll go put the picture away."

"Remus, please don't. That's the first Order of the Phoenix, isn't it?" I asked. "The one that existed during the First Wizarding War."

"Yes, it is," Remus said. "How did you know?"

"I recognised some of the people," I said. At least I think I recognised James, Lily, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Peter, Neville's parents, and you. I also saw two people who look a lot like Fred and George."

"Those were Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly's brothers. They were killed by Death Eaters. So was Marlene McKinnon, just two weeks after the picture was taken." Remus said, pointing to a blond haired woman in the second row, just to the right of Mad-Eye.

He also pointed out Edgar Bones and his wife, who were also killed by Death Eaters, along with their children and Edgar's parents. Voldemort had nearly the entire family killed.

"Remus, are they related to Susan Bones, by any chance?"

"Yes, they are. I am not sure how, but I do know that Amelia Bones, who serves on the Wizengamot, is Susan Bones aunt. Do you know her?"

"I've seen Susan around Hogwarts. She's a Hufflepuff. I haven't really gotten to know her though. Maybe I should."

"I'm sure she'd like to have a new friend," Remus said, taking my hand and kissing it.

Next he pointed out Caradoc Dearborn. "We're still not sure what happened to him. We presume he was murdered by Death Eaters, but he disappeared six months after the photo was taken and his body was never found."

He also pointed out Benjy Fenwick, who was killed by a curse that according to Mad-Eye blasted him to pieces. When the Order tried to recover his body, they only found bits of him. I asked who the woman all the way to right in the first row was. He said it was Emmeline Vance. I didn't know she was in the first Order. I didn't even recognise her.

"Remus, these people here" I said, pointing to the man I thought to be Neville's father and the woman standing next to him. "Those are Neville's parents aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, Dora, they are," Remus said sadly.

"I know you said they weren't dead, sweetheart, but the way Neville spoke of them, it sounds like he believed that they are, I know for a fact that they aren't."

"Dora, I'll tell you the story of what happened to Neville's parents, Frank and Alice."

I sighed, and said, "You don't have to, Remus. I already know."

"How could you know that, Nymphadora? When this happened you were just a child."

"Remus, this isn't easy for me. Let me explain, and I hope I can make you understand."

"All right, Dora, I'm listening," Remus said.

"It was just after the end of the First Wizarding War. I was about 8 years old. I woke up one night when I heard my parents talking downstairs. I sneaked out of my room and sat on the steps. I heard them mention the names Frank and Alice and the words "tortured" and "insanity". Since I was so young, I didn't really understand what they were saying. My father asked what was going to happen to them. I assumed he was talking about Neville's parents. Then I heard the name-" I had to stop speaking. I could barely bring myself to say the name.

"Dora, I think I know the name you can't say," Remus said.

"Let me try, Remus," I said. "The name I heard was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I thought that is what you were going to say. She is one of the people responsible for torturing Neville's parents. The other three were Bartemius Crouch, Junior and Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange."

"Barty Crouch was the man who impersonated Mad-Eye last year. Rodolphus is Bellatrix's husband and Rastaban is his brother."

"Dora, how do you know all this?" Remus asked.

"I know more about the Lestranges' than you will ever believe, Remus. You know that Sirius and I are second cousins. My mum and Sirius are first cousins. But what my mum never really discusses with anyone is that she also has two sisters."

"What are there names?" asked Remus.

"You already know, Remus," I said. One of them is in Azkaban for torturing Neville's parents, and the other has a son named Draco.

Remus looked at me, shocked. "Dora, do you mean Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are your mother's sisters?"

"Yes, Remus, they are. There's also something else." "I already figured it out, Bellatrix and Narcissa are you're aunts, and Draco is your first cousin."

"Yes, Remus, I am directly related to the woman who tortured your friends and drove them insane, and for that," I said, beginning to cry again. "I feel incredibly guilty."

"Why should you feel guilty, Dora, you had nothing to do with this, you were an innocent child when this happened, and you are not Bellatrix. You are nowhere near even like her."

"You mean you're not angry at me for this?" I asked.

"Dora, come here," said Remus, pulling me into a hug. "You are your aunt's niece, not your aunt yourself. Just because you are directly related, doesn't mean anything. Your mother is nothing like her either. The cycle of your family ended when she married your dad. He was a Hufflepuff, wasn't he?"

"Yes, Remus, he was," I said wiping my tears away.

"Your right, my mum put an end to the blood purity beliefs when she married my dad. She knew it would get her disowned, but she didn't care, just like I don't care. I was just afraid you would hate me and leave me if you knew the truth."

"Dora, listen to me, I will never, ever leave you, and I know you will never, ever leave me. You are are Hufflepuff, and that makes you loyal. I know you will stay, and so will I." I leaned in and kissed Remus. He kissed me back, and I knew he was telling the truth. I was feeling warm so I unbuttoned the first three buttons of my shirt. Remus told me to turn around and I laid back, and he put his arms around me. He pulled a chocolate bar from his coat, broke off a piece, and fed it to me. I turned around, climbed onto his lap, fed him a piece of chocolate, and kissed until we both ran out of breath.

We got up, had supper, and after resumed our positions on the window seat. He kissed my head, and whispered, "I love you, Dora," I whispered back "I love you too," and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5-Burnt Butterbeer Biscuits

Chapter 5-Burnt Butterbeer Biscuits

"Dora Tonks, Dora Tonks, wake up," came the voice.

"Remus, it's too early," I said.

"It is not Remus Lupin, it is Dobby," he said.

"Dobby?" I asked, sitting up quickly and looking into his green eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Dobby was bringing Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin food, but he noticed the students were leaving. Dobby thought he should come and tell you."

"Remus, wake up. Wake up, wake up," I said. "Dobby said the students are leaving. We need to find out why."

Remus sat up quickly. "I'm sorry to wake you up like that, sweetheart," I said.

"It's all right, Dora," Remus said. "Dobby, do you know why the students are leaving?" he asked.

"Dobby doesn't know. All Dobby knows is that the students are out of uniform, and they're trunks are being brought to the Hogwarts Express," he said.

"Dobby, Remus and I will see what's going on, thank you for letting us know," I said.

"You're welcome, Dora Tonks," Dobby said, turning and leaving through the passage.

I quickly dressed into my black shirt, pants, boots, silver belt, and my red coat. I don't remember what Remus was wearing, but I remember he looked good.

"Do you have the two-way mirror, Dora?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I do. It's in the inside pocket of my coat.

"All right, this is the plan, try to find your Hufflepuff friends, I'll try to find Harry, Ron, or Hermione. When we do, we'll talk, all right?" Remus asked.

"All right, Remus."

We left the Room of Requirement, and Apparated down to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. I went inside while Remus waited. Unfortunately it and the dormitories were empty.

"Remus, there's no one there. Do you think all the students have been expelled?" I asked worriedly.

"Umbridge threatened that, but I know Dumbledore wouldn't let her get away with it," Remus said. "I think we should head down to the Hogwarts Express, since Dobby said that's where the students were heading."

Remus and I Apparated to Hogsmeade Station, and stepped onto the platform. I scanned the crowd for Graciee. I saw her stepping onto the train with her owl. "Graciee, sweetheart, what's going on? You're not in trouble, are you?" I asked.

"No, Tonks, the Christmas holidays are starting today. Dumbledore decided a few weeks ago to start them early. Didn't you and Remus know?"

"No, we didn't. We thought Umbridge had gone through with her decision to expel you," I said.

"No, our last Defence against the Dark Arts class was today. It was held in the Great Hall. All we did again was copy out our textbook for an hour, Gryffindor and Slytherin went first, then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We had no more classes after that, almost all the teachers already left last night."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't expelled," I said. "Let me tell Remus what's going on, why don't you go sit down, sweetheart?"

All right, see you soon. Thank you for getting my wand back, Tonks. Happy Christmas," Graciee said.

"Happy Christmas, Graciee," I replied.

I turned to see Remus coming towards me. "Apparantly, everything is all right, Dora," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Remus, Tonks," came a voice from behind us.

"Wotcher, Harry," I said. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," Harry said, lowering voice to a whisper. "I got a letter from Padfoot asking if you would like to come back to Grimmauld Place for the holidays."

Remus and I looked at each other questiongly, then he said, "I suppose it would be all right, Harry. Do you have any parchment?"

"Yes, I have some," Harry said, pulling it from his pocket.

"I'll reply to Padfoot, Remus," I said. "Why don't you get our trunks. Can you handle it by yourself sweetheart?"

"Yes, Dora, I think I can. I'll be back in a few minutes," Remus said.

I sat down on the bench and quicky told Sirius we would be taking Hogwarts Express and we'd be at Kings Cross in a few hours. Harry said Order members would be there to meet us. I folded the parchment in half and wrote "Padfoot" on the front. Harry retrieved Hedwig from her cage and sent her off.

"Does she know how to find the house, Harry?" I asked.

"She's done it before, Tonks. She'll be all right," Harry said.

"All right, Harry, why don't you go find a compartment, and I'll wait for Remus," I said.

"Thanks, Tonks, I'll save seats for you and Remus,"

"Thanks, Harry", I said. I sat down on the bench. A few minutes later Neville arrived.

"Tonks, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course, Neville, would you like to sit?"

"Thanks, Tonks," Neville said, sitting across from me. "I wanted to thank you again for getting my wand back, and tell you what happened to my parents."

"Neville, I already know, Remus told me last night. I am so sorry that happened. This may sound strange, I feel guilty for what happened."

"Tonks, it's not your fault. I know you're related to Bellatrix Lestrange. My grandmother told me she is your mother's and Narcissa Malfoy's sister. She may be you're aunt, but believe me, you are nothing like her. If you were, you wouldn't have taken the risk of getting our wands back yesterday, and I am so grateful you did that. I don't know if you know this, buy my wand was actually my fathers."

"Thank you, Neville, and yes I did know about your wand." I said. "There's something I should tell you, too. My mum looks like Bellatrix, and you have no idea how complicated it is when your mum looks like someone you should hate."

"You're right, Tonks, I probably will never understand that. But know that I like you, and right now that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Neville," I said.

"Your welcome, Tonks. See you after the holidays?" he asked.

"Yes, you will," I said.

While I was waiting for Remus, I realised there was something I needed to do. I found Harry in his compartment and knocked on the window.

Harry opened and asked, "Do you need help, Tonks?"

"Actually, I do. Would you mind if I borrow your rucksack? There's something I need to do in Hogsmeade," I said.

"Okay," Harry said, emptying his schoolbooks.

"Thanks, Harry, I'll be right back," I said.

I Apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked into Honeydukes. "Well, Tonks, welcome back," Mrs Flume said. "Have you come to get more chocolate? I heard what happened yesterday, and I thought you might need more, so I put some behind the counter for you."

"Thank you, and I wanted to pay you the Galleons I owe you from yesterday," I said. "I'm so sorry I forgot."

"It's all right, we all forget things, and you had more important things to deal with. Did you get every single wand back?"

"Yes, I did," I said, handing Mrs Flume my galleons. "I don't know how I mananged to do it."

"You had luck on your side, Tonks," she said, helping me put the case of chocolate into Harry's rucksack. "Now you better hurry, before you miss the train."

"Thank you," I said quickly. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Tonks," Mrs Flume replied.

I Apparated back to Hogsmeade station. I didn't see Remus so I called him on the two-way mirror. "I'm almost done, love," he said. I just wanted to make sure I don't forget anything."

"All right, sweetheart," I said. "I see Ron, Hermione, and the twins. I'm going to join them on the train."

"All right, Dora, I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you, too, Remus"

I walked back to Harry's compartment, handed him his rucksack, said hi to Ron and Hermione, and sat back down on the bench. I hadn't been sitting for more than a few seconds when I felt something run across my foot. I shrieked and jumped up.

"Are you all right, Tonks?" Hagrid asked, who was helping a first-year onto the train with their owl.

"I'm all right, Hagrid, a rat ran across my foot and startled me."

I was about to sit back down when I realised what I just said. I saw the rat trying to run onto the train so I pulled my wand and quickly cast Immobulus just as we was about to jump on the train.

I grabbed it and whispered, "If you are who I think, then you're not going anywhere." I turned the rat around and saw something that made my blood run cold. His right paw was silver. I knew this was risky, but I needed to show Remus right away.

I pulled the two-way mirror out of my pocket, and said, "Remus, I need to show you something right now." By the look on my face, he knew I was serious.

"Dora, what is it? Did you find something?" he asked.

"You could say that Remus," I said, holding the rat up so he could see it.

"Dora, is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"I think it is, his right paw is silver, you told me the story, and I know how he got it," I said.

"Dora, why isn't he moving? You didn't use the killing curse, did you?" Remus asked.

"No, I didn't. As much as I would have liked to, I know that wouldn't help anything so I used Immobulus instead," I said.

"All right, is there anything you can put him in until I get there?" Remus asked.

Hagrid walked up to me and said, "Why don't you use Hedwig's cage, Tonks? That should hold him for a while."

"Thanks, Hagrid," I said, putting Wormtail in the cage.

A few seconds later, Remus apparated to the platform. "I'll take care of your trunks, Remus," Hagrid said. The trains going to leave in a few minutes. Why don't you sit down and take care of this?"

"Thank you, Hagrid," Remus said. "I can only imagine how Harry is going to react when he sees Wormtail."

"We don't really have a choice, Remus, the only thing we can do is take him back to London and turn him over to the Minsistry, I said, handing Remus the cage and stepping onto the train.

"I suppose you're right, Dora," Remus replied, walking down the hall and stepping into Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. Remus and I sat down next to Harry.

"Tonks, is that who I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, it is I noticed his paw was silver," I said as the train began to move. "I'm sorry I brought him on the train, but he tried to get on, and I couldn't let him run loose and run the risk of transfiguring."

"It's all right, Tonks," Harry said.

"Why isn't he moving, Tonks?" Hermione asked taking Crookshanks out of his carrier, who immediatlely began to hiss at Wormtail "Quiet, Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Hermione," I said. "I just cast Immobulus."

Remus cast Finite Incantatem on Wormtail and Alohamora on Hedwig's cage to examine him more closely, and I was about to ask Harry how Hedwig got her name, when Crookshanks jumped forward and practically swallowed him whole!

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione cried. "I know you don't like Wormtail, none of us do, but eating him won't help!" Ron managed to pull Peter from Crookshanks mouth, and Remus put him back in Hedwig's cage and locked it, but not before he bit Hermione.

Wormtail started squeaking so loudly that the students in the next compartment began to stare. I cast Silencio so we could have some peace. Ron suggested that we send a letter to Padfoot about Wormtail. He volunteered his owl, Pigwidgeon, since he'd be less recogniseable then Hedwig.

I quickly wrote a note with only three words, "We have Wormtail", sealed it, and tied it to Pigwidgeon's leg.

"I hope he makes it, Tonks," Ron said. "He's not used to flying so far."

"We're only about an hour from London, Ron, and he knows where to go. I'm sure he'll be all right," Remus said.

We pulled into Kings Cross, and saw Molly as soon as we stepped off the train. She hugged as all, stepped back to look at the cage, then looked at Remus, who nodded. She knew by the look on his face, that it was true.

"We got your letter from Pigwidgeon," Molly said. Dumbledore already knows what's happening and is at the Ministry. He thinks that you, Tonks, and Harry should go. I'll take Ron and Hermione back to headquarters."

"That's fine, Molly, but I believe I should take Hermione to St Mungos. Wormtail bit her on the train after Ron pried him from Crookshanks mouth. It's not bleeding badly, but who knows what could happen to her finger," Remus said.

"All right, Remus," Molly said. I'll take Ron to the Ministry, and Tonks, you take Harry."

"I think we should Apparate to the Auror office, they'll be safe there," I said.

"All right, Tonks," she said. We all held hands, and Disapparated to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

We walked through the doors to my department. I saw Scrimgeour, who was shocked to see me. "Nymphadora, I thought you were given the week off because you weren't feeling well. What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's a long story. I don't have time to explain it now. We have something that needs to be dealt with by the Wizengamot," I said.

Scrimgeour glanced down at the cage. "Nymphadora, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. I caught him trying to sneak onto the Hogwarts Express," I said. I cast Immobulus, and put him in Hedwig's cage. Remus examined him, and Hermione's cat tried to eat him. He bit Hermione, so Remus took her to St. Mungos just to make sure he's all right."

"Then Hermione should be all right," Roma's voice came from behind me. "Ronan is there today, and if he can fix my arm, I think he can take care of Hermione. The question is Tonks, what do we do about this rat?"

Scrimgeour had left by this point, so Molly said, "I can tell Arthur what is happening, and he can tell the rest of the Order and Dumbledore, he's the leader of the Wizengamot, so I'm sure he can get a trial."

"Do you really think he could, mum?" Ron asked. "If Padfoot is freed, I can't even begin to say how great that would be."

"I'm sure we'd all like it, Ron," I said.. "But we can't get ahead of ourselves. I'm going to Apparate to St Mungos to check on Hermione and Remus, then I'll come back with them."

I did, but realised I had no idea where to go. Roma appeared beside me and said, "Don't worry, Tonks, I know the ward where Ronan works. I left Harry and Ron with Molly and Arthur. Nothing will happen to them."

"Not if Molly has anything to say about it," said. Roma looked at each other at started to laugh. People were staring but I didn't care.

"We used to laugh like that in the common room and in our dormitory, do you remember, Tonks?" Roma asked.

"Yes, I do, Roma, at Hogwarts you were my best friend," I said. "I can't believe I forgot about you after we left. I'm sorry for that."

"Tonks, it's all right," Roma said. "We all forget things. I never stopped being your friend, and I know you never stopped being mine."

Roma gave me a hug, and I smiled. I don't what it is about her, but she has this power to make other people happy, even when they don't want to be. I looked up to see Hermione and Remus walking towards us.

"Wotcher, Hermione, how's your finger?"

"It'll be fine," Hermione said. "Roma, your brother may only be a trainee healer, but he'll make a good healer one day."

"Thanks, Hermione," Roma said.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "I told Ronan that too."

"Dora," Remus said finally as we exited the ward. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," I said. They're with Molly and Arthur. She's going to get in touch with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order."

"Tonks, do you think Padfoot could get a new trial, maybe even today?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Hermione," I said. "I would like nothing more than for Sirius to be pardoned. I barely know him."

"Dumbledore was leader of the Wizengamot. Unfortunately he lost that title in July. I don't know how much power he has, but I'm sure he'll try to get Padfoot a trial," Remus said. "If we show them Wormtail, then maybe things will work in our favour."

We Apparated back to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, found Harry, Ron, Molly, and Arthur. Dumbledore had already been there and explained that Peter Pettigrew had been captured by me and he was going to be a witness in a trial against Sirius. This was just a plan to get the Wizengamot to convene so we could hold a trial against him.

We went to courtroom ten, the entire Order and Sirius were sitting in the stands. I had know idea where Peter was until I saw the members of the Wizengamot file in, and a cage came up through the floor. It had spikes in it and didn't look like Peter could even move. I know this is a mean thing to think, but I was glad to see him there, especially after 14 years of being free when I felt he did not have the right.

I don't remember much of the actual trial, I was too busy holding Remus' hand and hoping that things would work out in Sirius' favor. Sirius sat in a chair right across from Peter and told the actual story of what happened that night, I knew he was telling the truth. What I didn't know was that Sirius had been given Veritaserum before the trial so he couldn't lie. I know that isn't allowed, but I didn't care

Peter, who had also been given Veritaserum by Snape right before the trial began confessed to everything. He seemed shocked that he said what he did. Upon hearing Peter's confession, and since it matched what Sirius said, almost all of the members of the Wizengamot voted to free Sirius. All that is a certain member dressed in pink. I didn't much care though. The 14 years of waiting was over and Sirius was free! We all broke into cheers and I got up, ran over to Sirius, and hugged him. Remus went next and then Harry. Umbridge of course had to get the last word and said she'd do everything in her power to have Sirius' pardon revoked. I told Umbridge she could go to Hell. She threatened to have me sacked, and my wand confiscated, but I was so happy I didn't care.

Peter's sentence was the Dementors' Kiss. We had the choice to witness it. Everyone turned it down. All we wanted to do was leave and celebrate. We all sat down on the fountain when Sirius said he had something very important to discuss with Harry. He asked if they could have some privacy.

We Disapparted back to my cubicle to wait. By now, Scrimgeour had heard what happened said he was happy it turned out in Sirius' favour. A few mintutes later I received a note from Sirius saying that Harry had agreed to let Sirius adopt him!

"Sirius?" I asked. "I don't doubt this it what James and Lily would want, and I trust you. I was just wondering if a Ministry employee is required to come along as a witness."

Sirius looked at the papers and said, "Yes, Tonks, two witnesses are required, but it doesn't say anything about them being a Ministry employee, but I would gladly have you and Remus along as witnesses."

"I would love to, Padfoot, as I promised you 14 years ago, after Harry was born," Remus said.

Sirius, Remus, Harry and I joined arms and Disapparated to Privet Drive. We walked down the road to Number Four, and Harry knocked on the door for what would hopefully be the last time. Dudley answered the door and stared.

"You think he never saw a person with pink hair before, Tonks," Sirius said.

"My hair is pink, Sirius?" I asked. "It hasn't been that way for a long time."

"Excuse me," Harry said. "As much as I like your hair, Tonks, I think there's something more important to take care of."

"Right, Harry, sorry," I said.

"Dudley, are Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in?" Harry asked. "We have something very important to talk to them about."

"All right," Dudley said. "Wait here, and I'll get mum and dad."

After a few minutes and some whispering, Harry's aunt and uncle finally came to the door.

"Pardon us, Mr and Mrs Dursley, we don't mean to intrude, I'm Remus Lupin, this is Dora Tonks, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," Remus said.

"We are perfectly aware of who you are, Harry has mentioned you and Sirus, Mr Lupin. We are also perfectly aware that Mr Black is a convicted murderer."

"Actually," Sirius said, pulling the pardon forms from his coat pocket. "If you care to look at these, you will see that is no longer the case."

Petunia and Vernon looked them over, then invited us inisde. Petunia locked the door, and I cast wards on it while Remus and Sirius went into the sitting room. Dudley stood behind me staring. I knew he wanted to say something, but after I gave him a look, he changed his mind.

I sat down next to Remus and took his hand. "The reason we are here today," Sirius said. "Since I have been pardoned of the crime I didn't commit fourteen years ago. Lily and James appointed me Harry's legal guardian before they died. I promised them I would adopt Harry if anything happened to them. I have the adoption papers Lily and James had drawn up when Harry was a baby. If you would like to sign them, then I will have custody of Harry, and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Before Harry's aunt and uncle had a chance to answer, Dudley asked, "If Harry leaves, does this mean I can have my second bedroom back?"

"Merlins beard, is that all Dudley cares about?" I thought. I had to fight back a laugh when Harry rolled his eyes.

"You heard the man, Petunia. If we hand Harry over to Black, then he's one of our concern any more, and it's probably better that he be with his own kind," Vernon said.

"All right," Petunia agreed. We realized that none of us had quills so Vernon, Petunia, Harry, Sirius, and I signed the papers. Harry quickly ran upstairs to make sure he had left nothing behind. Satisfied we Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Walking into the kitchen we saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Order. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were also there. They all yelled, "Welcome Home, Harry!" as soon as we walked in. Everyone wanted to hug Harry and congratulate him. We toasted with Firewhiskey, which we know Harry and the underage wizards were too young to drink, but we had a reason to celebrate. Molly made a special supper and desert for Harry, and we all ate ourselves sick on chocolate.

Everyone left except for Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Sirius, Remus and myself. It wasn't too late but we were all happily exhausted so we went to sleep. Remus and I went to the attic, which Molly had indeed fixed up for us.

Several hours later, near eleven o'clock at night, I woke up, because I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I know I should have put on my dressing gown, because all I was wearing was one of Remus' shirts because I couldn't find my nightdress earlier, but I was too lazy to look, and I probably wouldn't have found it anyway.

I Apparated down the the kitchen, where I found Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione surrounded by burned cookies and butterbeer, telling stories and laughing. "Sorry, Dora," Remus said as I sat down next to him. "Did we wake you?"

"It's all right, sweetheart," I said taking his hand and kissing his cheek. I nearly kissed his neck, then remembered there were three underage wizards in the room.

"Tonks," Sirius said. "May I ask why you are wearing nothing more than my best mates shirt?"

"Sorry, favorite cousin, but I couldn't find my nightdress, so I had do a little improvising," I said.

I hadn't really looked for my nightdress, but I wasn't about to tell anyone that, except maybe Remus.

"It's all right, Tonks," Harry spoke up. "We can just obliviate ourselves, so we we'll never remember seeing that. Would you like a biscuit?"

"Sure, I said, reaching across Hermione and taking the biscuit. What were you doing down here anyway that was so fun?"

"Listening to Remus and Sirus tell stories about my mum and dad," Harry said. "Did you know my Dad was Head Boy in seventh year, Tonks?"

"No, Harry, I didn't," I said. "I'm actually quite surprised."

"Don't worry, Dora, so was I," Remus said.

I laughed so hard I dropped my biscuit before I even got to take a bite. "Don't worry, Tonks, we'll feed that one to Buckbeak, he'll eat anything," Hermione said, passing me another.

"Thanks, Hermione," I said, taking a bite. "For burned biscuits, these are actually pretty good. Two questions though, "What were they supposed to be, and did you put butterbeer in them?"

"We wanted them to be gingerbread men, but they turned into biscuit bits after I dropped the tray on the floor. We couldn't find milk so we used butterbeer instead," Ron said.

"That's what woke Sirius, Buckbeak, and I up. Buckbeak started making such a racket, that we had to investigate. We saw the trio standing in the kitchen, looking sheepish, surrounded by broken biscuits, with Crookshanks, Pig, and Hedwig helping themselves," Remus said.

"Now we know why your owl is called 'Pig'," I said.

"Good point, Tonks," Ron said. "Would you like some butterbeer?"

"Sure, why not, it's about time we got rid of it anyway. That reminds me, sweetheart, we should bring down the pumpkin juice from Hogwarts," I said.

"Where'd you get pumpkin juice at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I suppose we can tell them, Dora, now that we're here. The night we asked you for the Marauders Map, Harry, it's because we needed to find the Room of Requirement."

"I know about the Room of Requirement," Harry said.

"You do?" I asked, incredously.

"I mean, I've heard of it," Harry said quickly. "Hermione told me, she knows everything."

"Well, Dumbledore obviously know of it, also," I said. "After Umbridge found out Remus was staying at my flat, he told us to look for a room on the seventh floor, and how to find it. That's where we were hiding until today. I'm very tired, cold, and unfortunately, I'm going to bed alone," I said yawning.

"Talking of people yawning, it's getting late, and I think I know two wizards and a witch who should be in bed.," Sirius said.

"All right, Sirius," Harry said. I'm tired anyway. It's been a busy but very good day."

"That it has," Sirius said, standing and helping all of us up. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," we all said. Sirius and I helped Harry, Ron, Hermione disapparate from the kitchen. Remus stayed behind to take his potion, and promised he'd be up in a few minutes.

I took the time in the attic to make sure we had chocolate and enough blankets. The attic has no fireplace, and Remus said it could get cold. I'll have to see if could create one. I sat on the windowsill to think. I promised Remus I would wait until the full moon was over until we took the relationship further. There's only 3 days left, and I'm trying to be patient, but I want him, and it's getting harder to wait. I can't take advantage of him like that. I can't and I won't. I really should talk to Molly. She was helpful the three months Remus was underground with the werewolves. I know she'd understand how I feel.

Remus Apparated into the room, standing near the doorway. I walked over to him, reached past him, brushing against his wrist, and turned the key in the lock.

"Why did you lock the door that way, love?" Remus asked. "You could have used your wand."

"There's some things I like to do the old-fashioned way, Remus," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like this," I whispered, standing on my toes, and kissing him the way I wanted to in the kitchen.

Remus tried to resist for a few seconds, but after the day we'd had and the stress I'd been through, he realised that wasn't going to happen.

His hand went from my thigh to my stomach, and I started to unbutton his shirt, and then pulled it from his trousers.

Remus broke the kiss, looked at me and whispered, "Nymphadora?" against my neck.

"It's ok, Remus, I want this and I want you, I won't stop you," I said.

"I'm sorry I called you Nymphadora," he whispered.

"Remus, I never cared that you call me that," I said.

Remus began to kiss my neck, which caused me lose my breath, and nearly my mind. When I regained both, I slipped Remus' shirt from his shoulders, fell to my knees, and began to place kisses on his stomach. I ran my tongue and hands over his scars. After what seemed like a few minutes, but was probably only a few seonds, I achieve my 5 day long goal of having Remus let out a soft moan.

When Remus threaded his hands in my hair, I got to my feet. Remus began to kiss my neck again, and unbutton my shirt. He turned, began to move me towards the bed, and laid me down on it, his hands moving over my skin the entire time.

"Nymphadora, there's something I want to do to you. It may hurt a little," he whispered.

"You can do it, Remus, I know it won't hurt too badly, I trust you," I said.

"It's something to protect you from Fenrir, sort of like a spell, but in order to do it properly, I have to mark you. That means biting you on the neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but just hard enough to leave a mark. My scent will be beneath your skin, and that will keep Fenrir and other werewolves away."

"All right, Remus, you can do it," I whispered.

"It needs to happen halfway through the transformation, or else it won't work and I can end up making you like me," he said.

"I trust you, Remus. I know you'll be able to do it," I said.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," he whispered in my ear.

He resumed kissing my neck and running his hands over my body. I don't remember much of what happened, but halfway through Remus' transformation he marked me as his. I can only hope it worked. I fell asleep happy knowing I had given him what he wanted the most, which was me.


	7. Chapter 6-Tea and Sympathy

Chapter 6-Tea and Sympathy

Last night was the worst night's sleep ever, not for Remus, but for me. I don't know if it was because of the marking, but I had the worst nightmare. In it, I saw Remus transformed, but I think I also saw Greyback. He attacked me, I don't if I was killed or turned, because Moony woke me before I found out. He had not yet changed back, and when I felt his paws on my shoulders, I thought it was Greyback.

I woke up from the nightmare, looked into his yellow eyes, which I weren't aware changed color during his transformation. I screamed and sat up quickly. Moony didn't have time to move, and we hit heads, very hard. I saw stars and had to put my hands over my eyes to refocus.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I got scared when I saw your eyes, I didn't know they were yellow, and I-"

Moony put his paws on my hands, which made me stop talking. "Moony, can you understand me?" I asked. He nodded.

Did I hurt you? I asked. Moony shook his head, then put his paw on my forehead.

"If you're asking if I'm all right, I am. My head hurts a little, but I think I'll live," I said.

Moony nodded, leaned in close, and give me kiss on my cheek. I'm not even sure if that is the right word though, since it was more of a lick. I removed his paws from my hands and leaned forward. He backed away, confused.

"It's all right, Moony, I just want to give you a kiss," I whispered.

Moony nodded and I gave him a kiss on the forehead, to make it feel better, and on the cheek. He patted his pillow. I looked at him and asked, "You want me to lie down?"

He nodded. I lay down and he snuggled up next to me. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something. I had a nightmare, I don't know why. Maybe it was from the marking, maybe not. Greyback was in the nightmare, at least I think he was. I don't even know what he looks like, but I do know you were there too. I don't know if I was bitten or scratched, but I know I was attacked. I think you tried to save me, but you woke up before I found out. I got scared because I thought you were Greyback."

I looked at him and I thought I saw a tear fall from his eye. "Moony, sweetheart, please don't cry, this isn't your fault. Just because I had a nightmare after you marked me doesn't mean that's the reason I had one. I don't know how to explain this, but I feel different. I don't think you've turned me though, I really don't."

He let me wipe his tears with his shirt I was still wearing. He snuggled up to me again, and gave me kisses on my neck where he marked me. I don't know how but it helped me fall asleep and the nightmare didn't return. I woke a few hours later, covered with the blanket, and with a splitting headache.

Remus had transformed back and was still asleep, so I got out of bed and quietly got dressed in my black striped shirt, dress, stockings, socks, and boots. I unlocked the door and tiptoed downstairs to the bathroom to check on my head. As I passed Sirius' room, I saw Harry asleep in his bed. I don't know if Harry also had a bad nights sleep, but maybe he just needed some company.

I shut the door to the bathroom and moved my hair to check my head. I should have know something was wrong when I noticed my hair was brown. What I saw next scared me, I had a cut on my forehead. I didn't think I'd hit Remus' head that hard to cause that.

The thought that I had been hurt, and I had hurt Remus because of my fear and nightmare made me so angry that I turned and kicked wall of the bathroom, which gave me a pain in my foot, caused Buckbeak to squawk, and set off the portrait of Sirius' mum.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, silence the portrait and tell Buckbeak to hush. About a minute later, a knock came at the door, and Sirius said, "Remus, Tonks, or Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sirius," I said. "I just dropped my boot. I'll be out in a minute." I felt guilty for lying to Sirius, but I didn't want him to know what happened last night.

"All right, Tonks, take your time. Would you like some breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," I said, opening the door. "I'm actually going to go the Burrow in a few minutes to talk to Molly. How was Harry's first night?"

"It went all right, I think. He was having trouble sleeping, so I let him sleep in my bed," Sirius said. "Buckbeak kept him company."

"That's good," I said. "I understand how he could have trouble sleeping. He's not used to here yet, and I had trouble sleeping too. The attic is cold."

"Maybe you could switch rooms, I'm sure we could work something out," Sirius said.

"Thanks," I replied. "I better get going. Remus was still asleep when I came down, If he's not awake yet, I'll leave him a note and I'll be back in a few hours."

"All right, Tonks," Sirius said. "I'll see you later."

I went back up to the attic, found Remus' quill and some spare parchment. I quickly wrote a note which said, "Dear Remus, I went to the Burrow to visit with Molly. I don't know if I'll be back. I love you. Nymphadora"

I grabbed my scarf, wand, red coat, left the attic, and Disapparated to the Burrow. It wasn't until I arrived that I realised I hadn't kissed Remus goodbye. I heard voices coming from the shed, and to be safe I pulled my wand. One of the voices I recognized as Arthur. The other sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Only when the person belonging to the voice got closer did I realise it was Charlie, the second eldest Weasley.

"Tonks?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Wotcher, Charlie," I said. "Yes, it's me."

"Tonks!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "It's good to see you again! I haven't seen you a long time. How is being an Auror going?"

"It's going fine, thank you. It's been a hell of a week though. How's the work with dragon's going?" I asked.

"I've heard Mum and Dad talking about what's been going on. Something to do with Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, I know you can keep a secret, so I'll tell you. This week is the full moon. I offered to hide Remus, but somehow Umbridge found out, so we actually had to hide at Hogwarts until yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tonks. I don't see why Umbridge just can't mind her own business, and let you protect someone you love. I know that you and Remus are together. I heard mum talking about it, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Charlie, I appreciate that," I said.

"You're welcome. To answer you're question about my work with dragons, it's been going fine. We actually had a bit of a surprise in Romania recently, did you know Hagrid had a pet dragon?"

"He did? I asked, surprised. When was this, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"No, actually, it was during Harry and Ron's first year, he said, walking towards the Burrow. I don't know the whole story, but Hagrid had somehow gotten a dragon egg, and hatched a baby Norwegian Ridgeback. Hagrid named him Norbert. Harry, Ron, and Hermione witnessed this, but unfortunately so did Draco Malfoy, who had been spying."

"Figures," I said. "That blond git can't mind his own business."

"I don't know if Draco snitched on Hagrid, but I do know that Norbert bit Ron, who had to be treated in the Hospital Wing, because of Norbert's venom. Hagrid had no choice but to release the dragon to me, and I took it back to Romania."

"How old is Norbert now, Charlie?" I asked.

"He, or should I say she will be turning three in April of next year," Charlie said.

"You mean Norbert's a female? How can you tell?" I asked.

"I know because female Norwegian Ridgebacks are more ferocious than males. As such, we've renamed her Norberta," Charlie said.

"That's a cute name," I said.

We walked in the house. "Have a seat Tonks, Charlie said. "If you're here to see Ron, Fred, or George, they've gone to Headquarters. Hermione is home right now, I think. Mum said she's going on a holiday trip with her parents. Mum's gone to Diagon Alley with Mad-Eye, but she should be back soon."

I removed my scarf and coat, sat at the kitchen table, and put my head in my hands, willing the headache to go away. "Are you all right, Tonks?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I just had a bad night sleep, and I have a headache," I replied

"I'm sure mum will have something for that, Tonks," Charlie replied. "Talking of which, I think I just heard her Apparate."

While Charlie was looking for Molly, I remembered a secret I had not told Remus, and one I wasn't sure I should tell him. Charlie and I were in a relationship starting in our fifth year at Hogwarts. I realise now it wasn't half as serious as I thought it was, and nowhere near as serious and Remus and my relationship had become in less than a week. When I told my mother about the relationship, she was happy. Of course she thought Charlie and I were automatically going to get married, and that if I married a pure-blood, it would help her get back in the family's good graces. I don't see why that should be my responsibility. My mother made her choice when she choose my father, and she has to live with the fact that the rest of the family, except for Sirius, can't accept it.

By our seventh year, it had become obvious that we both wanted very different things. Charlie was going to Romania to study dragons, and I was going to study to be an Auror. We had realised that we were nothing more than close friends, and promised to remain so.

Molly came in interrupting my thoughts. "Good afternoon, Tonks. Have you come for some tea and sympathy?" she asked.

"Yes, Molly, I have. You were really good at listening when Remus was underground with the werewolves, and I could use a sympathetic ear," I said.

"Of course, Tonks. Would you like some tea? I'm afraid I don't have blackberry," Molly said.

"That's all right, Molly. I'll take whatever you have," I said.

"I think Tonks could use something for her headache too, if we have something," Charlie said coming into the room to get his book about dragons. "I'll get some biscuits and then get out of your way," he said, pulling a tin from the cupboard, and placing it on the table before Disapparating to his room.

"These look familiar," I said laughing, in spite of my headache.

"Ron sent them over this morning with Hedwig. They're pretty good if you forget that they've burned," Molly said. "Here's your tea, Tonks. I put something in it for your headache. There's plenty more if you need it."

"Thank you Molly," I said, taking a sip. My headache began to feel better right away. "My head feels better, thank you for whatever is in the tea."

"You're welcome, Tonks," Molly said, sitting down across from me. "Now what's on your mind?"

"I don't really know where to start, Molly, but I'll try to explain what happened. Last night, Remus and I took our relationship further than I think we both intended to. I promised both him and myself that I would wait until the full moon is over. That didn't happen last night, Molly. Remus didn't complain, but I feel like it shouldn't have happened," I said.

"Tonks, do you feel guilty over what happened?" Molly asked.

"I don't think I feel guilty, but I think I took advantage of Remus and the situation he's in right now," I said.

Molly was silent for a few minutes. This wasn't a bad thing, it just means she's thinking.

"Tonks, I don't know the whole story, but I don't think you took advantage of Remus. I really don't. If Remus is anything he is honest, and I think he'd say if he felt you were taking advantage of him or the situation."

"I can't lie to myself anymore about this, I want Remus, and the more I try to wait, the harder it seems to get," I said.

"Tonks, when you're heart is involved with anything it's hard to wait. You don't think it was hard for me when I began to have feelings for Arthur, or when Remus began to have feelings for you?" Molly asked.

"I didn't think of it that way," I said. "Now I feel even worse. I haven't been considering Remus' feelings."

"There's nothing to feel bad about, especially ending you're relationship with Charlie. You may have had feelings for each other, but you were both only 15 years old. When anyone is that age, they're not sure of what they want. Even if the relationship you and Charlie had became something more than just close friendship, that doesn't mean it wouldn't have ended when you left Hogwarts, Tonks," Molly said.

"That's true, Molly," I said. "What made me feel bad about Charlie and I ending the relationship and choosing to remain friends was that it meant I disappointed my mother."

"How did you disappoint your mother?" Molly asked.

"When Charlie and I began our relationship, I Owled my mum to let her know. She was happy when I told her that Charlie was a pure-blood. My mum has the tendency to think ahead. She automatically assumed that our relationship would become something more than what it ever ended up being," I said.

"Did she think that you and Charlie were going to get married?" Molly asked.

"I think so, Molly," I said. "She thought that if I married Charlie it would help us get back in the families good graces since he was a pure-blood."

"I can understand how it must have been hard for you're mother to be disowned for falling in love with and marrying a muggle-born. I'm not trying to say anything against her, but she made her choice when she married your father. It seems unfair to put that kind of pressure on two fifteen year old children, especially when they don't yet know what they want to do with their lives," Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly," I said. "In fifth year, during the Easter holidays, is when the pamphlets about different careers appeared in the common room."

"I remember that Tonks, it happened in my fifth year also," Molly said.

"Roma and I started reading about them. It was actually her who showed me the pamphlet about becoming an Auror. I remember Roma mentioned it saying something about concealment and disguise, which, being a Metamorphagus, I'm obviously good at. Stealth and tracking I could be better at, and that gave me some doubt whether I should even consider becoming an Auror at all," I said.

"We all doubt ourselves, Tonks," Molly said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be good at what we want to potentially do with our lives, and there was no harm in simply getting advice from Professor Sprout about Auror training. I did, took my O.W.L's and achieved Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. I was actually surprised about receiving an O.W.L in Potions. I just wasn't expecting that," I said.

"Those are great marks," Molly said. "They allowed you to continue to your N.E.W.T's, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did, Molly," I said. "After receiving my marks, I realised I would possibly enter the Auror training program. I had to wait a few agonizing weeks after applying to find out whether I'd been accepted or not. My dad came up to my room with the letter. I didn't want to open it, for fear of having been rejected. I eventually opened it, and was so happy I screamed."

"I'd probably have the same reaction, Tonks," Molly said, laughing.

"I started Auror training along with Roma in 1992, we both qualified in 1994, and here I am, a member of the Order, like your brothers were, and in love with Remus. It's not a path I thought my life would take, but I'm glad it did," I said.

"Tonks," Molly said. "I don't mind that you know that I had twin brothers, but I'm curious as to how you know."

"I saw Remus' photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix and saw two men in the back who looked remarkably like Fred and George. I think I asked Remus if they were twins, but I think he said he couldn't remember," I said.

"They were twins and Fred and George are named after them," Molly said.

"I just realised they have the same initials as their uncles!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, Tonks," Molly said.

"I also saw Neville's parents in the picture. Remus told me the story of what Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Barty, Junior did to them. The truth is Molly, I've actually know what happened to them since I was 8 years old. I heard my parents talking one night, shortly after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. My mum said that Bellatrix was one of the Death Eaters responsible for torturing them into insanity, and as a result, Bellatrix is in Azkaban, and Neville's parents are in St Mungos. My mum doesn't know that I know," I said.

"Tonks, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. That's a lot for a child to have to deal with, especially since Bellatrix is your aunt," Molly said.

"For the longest time, I felt I would end up like Bellatrix and Narcissa simply because I'm related to them. I realise now I'm nothing like them, and being related to them means nothing, because I'm who I am and that's nothing like either of them," I said.

"That's right," Molly said. "I think you should get back to headquarters, Tonks. It's getting dark out, and it's not safe when it's dark out. I can take you back. Let me just tell Charlie and then we can go."

"That's fine, Molly," I said, putting on my scarf and coat. "I want to say goodbye to him anyway."

Molly apparated upstairs and Charlie came down, who walked me to the door.

"It was good seeing you again, Tonks," Charlie said, giving me a hug. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"No, I should go. I need to talk to Remus," I said.

"Tonks," Charlie said, letting go. "Something tells me you're going to be able to do that."

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around, Tonks," Charlie said.

I did and saw Remus standing a few feet away from us, looking very angry. "Charlie, I think you should go," I said.

"I think you're right, Tonks," he said, and Disapparated.

I walked towards Remus, but before I could even say anything, he said, "Nymphadora, I don't believe this, I came here to get an explanation for the note you left, and I find you hugging Charlie Weasley!"

"Remus, he was just hugging me goodbye. It meant nothing!" I exclaimed. "What note do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked, walking towards him.

He pulled the note from his coat pocket. It looked like it had been ripped in half. I put the two pieces together, read it slowly, and noticed my mistake.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry! I exclaimed. I didn't mean to write that. I had a bad night's sleep, my head hurt, and I just wasn't thinking straight. It was an honest mistake, I promise."

"Why should I believe you, Nymphadora?" he asked. "It's obvious you left headquarters and came here so you could be with Charlie."

"Remus, it's not like that at all. I said. Charlie and I are just friends. Yes, we did have a relationship for two years when we were at Hogwarts, but by seventh year, it became clear we both wanted different things, so we ended the relationship, but remained friends."

"Well, now you can go back to being more than friends, Nymphadora. You've made your choice, and it's obviously not me!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, especially when I'm just trying to explain things to you and tell the truth, which you obviously don't want to hear!"

"You didn't mind being called Nymphadora last night," Remus said.

"This isn't last night, this is now, and I'm just trying to fix my mistake," I said.

"I'm just trying to talk to you, and find out the truth," Remus said.

"I'm trying to tell you the truth, but I can't talk to you when you're acting like this, Remus John Lupin!" I yelled. "I'm also not going to have this conversation in front of the Burrow, where everyone can hear."

"Fine, then let's have the conversation somewhere else," Remus said.

"Fine," I said, taking his hand and Apparating into the rushes near the house.

"Dora, where are we?" Remus asked.

"It's nice to hear you call me Dora again," I said. "To answer your question, we're in the rushes not too far from the Burrow."

"Dora, do you promise the hug between you and Charlie meant nothing?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, I promise," I said. "We're just friends, that's all we ever were and all we'll ever be. I chose you. I love you, Remus. Green eyes, yellow eyes, no tail, furry tail. I love you and I love Moony. There's only one way to have you believe that I love you."

I lifted my hair and showed him my injured forehead. "I injured myself for you. If that doesn't prove I love you, nothing ever will."

"Dora, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Remus said, kissing my forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were sleeping, Remus. I didn't want to wake you," I said.

"You can wake me anytime you want, for any reason, especially if you're hurt," Remus said.

"All right, I will, I promise, I'll do that from now on."

"Dora, I want to look at your neck," Remus said. "Can we go inside and do that?"

"Yes, Remus we can," I said. He took my arm and we Apparated back to the Burrow. Arthur heard us and came out of the shed. "Tonks, Remus, I'd thought you left. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, Arthur, everything is fine. If you don't mind can we stay a little longer?" I asked.

"Of course, Tonks, you can stay as long as you need, even stay the night. You and Remus are always welcome here."

Arthur opened the door and led us to the living room.

"Remus, I didn't realise you'd come," Molly said. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine, Molly," I said, stopping in the kitchen to take off my coat and scarf.

"Molly, I don't know if Dora told you, but last night I marked her. I don't expect you to understand what that means, but half way through my transformation, I gave her a gentle bite on her neck, which means that I've transferred a bit of myself as a werewolf to her. I don't think I've turned her, it simply means that other werewolves will be able to sense me, and with any luck they won't hurt her," Remus said.

"You're right, Remus, I don't quite understand what that means," Molly said. "But if there's anything you need, know that Arthur and I will help you."

"That's right, Remus, we'll help you any way we can," Arthur said.

"Dora didn't turn last night, but I think it would be a good idea if we both stayed here tonight, if that's all right with you," Remus said.

"That's fine, Remus, you can stay here as long as you like. I'll send Pigwidgeon to headquarters letting Sirius know what's going on," Molly said.

"Dora, there's something I want to ask you," Remus said. "Can we sit on the couch and talk?"

"Of course," I said. We sat down on the couch and I took my boots off. "What did you want to talk about, sweetheart?" I asked.

Remus examined my neck. "Your neck looks fine, but I think it would be a good idea if you took some Wolfsbane potion," Remus said. "I don't think I bit you hard enough to turn you, but I just want to be safe."

"All right, Remus, if you think its a good idea, then I'll do it," I said.

Molly got us goblets from the cupboard and Remus and I drank the potion. It tasted so awful, I'm surprised I didn't vomit. "If only we had some chocolate to get rid of the taste," I said.

"Look in your coat pocket," Remus said, smiling.

I walked over to the kitchen table where I'd left my coat reached in and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Remus, you little sneak!" I exclaimed, sitting back down on the couch, leaning over to kiss him.

We split the chocolate, and had some supper. Molly told us she'd fixed up Percy's room for us, while Arthur Apparated to headquarters and got our trunks. We said good night to Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie, and Ginny, and went up to Percy's room. I closed the door, locked it and cast the Silencio charm.

"Why did you do that, Nymphadora?" Remus asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to hear what I plan on doing to you tonight, Remus," I whispered in his ear.

I removed my stockings, and led Remus over to Percy's couch, kissed him and laid down, pulling him on top of me as I went. I felt Remus' hand wandering over my dress. After a few minutes, he let out a growl.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked.

"Nothing, Nymphadora, I'm fine," he said.

"Your hands would rather be on my skin, wouldn't they Remus?"

I sat up and turned my back to him. Remus hesitated, but then I felt his hands move to unzip my dress. He removed it and my shirt. I pulled him back down onto me, eventually unbuttoning and removing his shirt. Remus picked me up and carried me to the bed and kissed me from my neck to my stomach, moving his hands over my skin at the same time. This continued until he transformed. Even after he did, he gave me several Moony kisses, which tickled. I fell asleep laughing and with a smile on my face knowing everything between us was all right.


End file.
